AHORA QUE SIGUE
by Shinigami no sasori
Summary: Ahora que al fin logre superar una separacion estoy escribiendo mi octavo capitulo, el buen harry trata de ser profesor de nuevos aurores como no tenia mucha inspiracion tube que improvisar asi que esapero que les guste, traten de no matarme
1. UN NUEVO COMIENZO?

Buenas otra vez, hace mucho tiempo que este fic lo traía entre manos y hasta ahora es cuando me ha dado una chispa de inspiracion, la verdad no se si les guste pero es algo de lo que se puede esperar despues de que todo haya terminado

Por favor dejen reviews, ya sean sugerencias, reclamos o hasta virus, todo es recibido ademas asi podre provar el nuevo antivirus de esta maquina, bueno creo que eso es todo, los dejo con el primer capitulo

1.-¿UNA NUEVA VIDA?

Pasaban de las tres de la madrugada y en aquella gran estancia de la mansión McArtey las siete figuras que estaban alrededor de la mesa no parecían tener vida propia ya que permanecían estáticas mirando hacia la puerta situada frente a ellos, el ambiente que reinaba en aquel lugar era de incertidumbre y ansia, poco a poco la gran puerta de encino se abrió acompañada de un crujir lastimoso, la silueta que apareció por detrás del umbral no era impresionante ni atemorizante, sino mas bien de un anciano encorvado que al parecer ya estaba en sus últimos días pero a pesar de ello no le costó para nada llamar la atención de los que ya estaban dentro, todos ellos de diferentes edades pero con un elemento en común, cada uno iba vestido con trajes o vestidos muy elegantes que denotaban su pertenencia a los círculos mas elevados de la sociedad europea y mundial el hecho de que todos tenían los rostros demacrados y parecían muy débiles.

--veo que están todos aquí, sanos y salvos—dijo el anciano al entrar, que por mucho era el mayor de los presentes—quisiera decirles que me agrada tenerlos acá pero no es verdad

--estamos los que hemos podido llegar a este momento sin ser atrapados—dijo el mas joven de los hombres que ya pasaba los treinta años

--silencio Matheus, McArtey te pido que perdones a mi hijo, aun es muy impulsivo, pero sabe que si nos citaste bajo estas condiciones debe ser por algo importante

--pues claro que lo es, mi querido Morrison, pero tu siempre has sabido adular, y eso es lo que te ha valido estar en este momento acompañándonos hoy en esta gloriosa noche

La incredulidad se apoderó del gesto de los presentes, como era posible que estando tan mal sus negocios él dijera que era una noche gloriosa

--a que te refieres con eso de gloriosa cuando estamos en estas circunstancias—una mujer alta y con gesto agresivo se levantó de su asiento para reclamar—tú siéntate Irene

--y por que me voy a sentar, vos eres la que debes sentarte, siempre te la pasas ordenando como si fueras la matriarca, esto no es una de tus polladas¿te enteras?

--silencio par de urracas, se la pasan todo el día discutiendo por sus tonterías cuando estamos en una situación de emergencia—dijo otro hombre de edad avanzada

--bravo, Cooper el sabio y sereno ha perdido al fin el juicio, veo que un par de niñas te hacen perder los estribos—dijo divertido McArtey, pero tornándose serio nuevamente continuó—¿como esperas tu o alguno de estos inútiles continuar adelante y salir triunfantes si no se controlan con esas pequeñeces?

--esta bien nos calmaremos y te escucharemos aunque no puedes culparnos por la incredulidad ante tus comentarios, todos estamos muy perturbados por los recientes fracasos, primero estuvo hace año y medio la perdida de nuestros pozos petroleros en Arabia Saudita y la muerte de Hasim, nuestro mas importante surtidor de armas en ese territorio, pero eso solo fue el principio, después en el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde ese incidente hemos perdido a mas de la mitad de los integrantes de MAGNA y cada día es mas difícil para nosotros ocultar nuestros negocios, y todo por ese grupo de vigilantes, que se hacen llamar la Jauría, siempre interfiriendo en nuestros planes, siempre un paso adelante evitando que logremos nuestras misiones, y sobre todo siempre cazándonos como lobos a su presa, siempre en manada, esto francamente es mucho par que lo podamos soportar mucho tiempo, es como si de antemano supieran lo que vamos a hacer…

--¡bravo, bravo! Al fin uno de ustedes piensa, en efecto es como si de antemano supieran lo que íbamos a hacer, fue hace mucho tiempo cuando me di cuenta de ello ¿pero como? Me pregunté, y entonces la respuesta vino a mi mente, un espía, debía haber un espía infiltrado en nuestras filas, y debía ser alguien de confianza para que pudiera deambular por la casa sin despertar sospechas

Todos se miraron con sorpresa y tratando de adivinar que seguía hasta que la misma mujer que había hecho la reseña de lo que les había pasado habló nuevamente, con voz temblorosa y suplicante por respuesta

--¿Pero quien es el espía si es que hay uno, esta entre nosotros?

--si—dijo la mas infantil de las mujeres, que apenas llegaba a los veinte años aunque parecía mucho menor—yo quiero saber la respuesta tanto como mi madre, y estoy seguro de que los demás miembros también están interesados en esa información.

--sabia que llegaríamos a esta situación pequeña Stella y te daré gusto, al lado izquierdo de tu silla hay un pequeño centro de mando con dos botones, podrías presionar el azul por favor—dijo con voz dulce como si le hablara a su sobrina predilecta

La chica presionó el botón que aquel viejo le indicó y después de ello inmediatamente se escucho un sonido que llamó la atención de todos en la sala hacia la puerta opuesta a la que había atravesado el anciano al entrar, las bisagras y la madera vieja rechinaban al abrirse la puerta lentamente y cuando estuvo completamente abierta, en la oscuridad que inundaba el pasillo del otro lado se pudieron distinguir cinco siluetas, cuatro de ellas muy grandes y abultadas, mientras que la quinta era mas pequeña y delgada y poco a poco comenzaron una lenta procesión hacia el interior de la habitación, y al tiempo que la luz de las lámparas rebelaba que los cuatro hombres musculosos eran guardias y que iban custodiando al quinto era un hombre quien a pesar de ser alto no lo era tanto como sus represores, el preso iba encadenado con grilletes y de los pies las cadenas se sujetaban a una base de modo que no podía separarlos mas de cincuenta centímetros y se le trasladaba en una especie de plataforma movible, mientras que de las manos las cadenas estaban atadas a las alas de una cruceta que descansaba fija en la base que lo transportaba para que no pudiera moverse, su cabello castaño descansaba en los hombros, y gotas gruesas de sangre caían al suelo provocando un pequeño charco a los pies del encadenado y gran parte su cara gacha y sin muestras de conciencia estaba cubierta por una cortina del mismo cabello, de modo que no se podía saber de quien se trataba aunque dos personas en ese lugar ya conocían la identidad de aquel individuo.

La joven Stella solo observaba horrorizada la escena, mientras que el viejo Reginus McArtey gozaba al ver a su victima débil y casi sin fuerzas colgar de aquella cruz de madera que lo sostenía.

--Damas, caballeros, les presento a James Black mí maestro de esgrima y el espía infiltrado de la Jauría—el silencio que antes había inundado la estancia ahora era remplazado por un murmullo general hasta que se convirtió en un gran caos total, todos hablaban y no se entendía nada ¿Cómo podía ser posible que uno de los hombres de confianza de su líder los hubiera traicionado?—así es mis incrédulos colegas, este hombre que ven jaca, débil, golpeado y sin fuerza en su cuerpo es aquel a quien debemos los fracasos de nuestros últimos meses, el sin ayuda de nadie se ha infiltrado a nuestras bases de datos y ha saboteado nuestros planes—mientras hablaba se paseaba lenta y pesadamente por entre los invitados los guardias y el preso—veamos ahora que nos dice el pequeño traidor, vamos contesta Black, o ya se, mejor solo danos una señal de vida, creo que mis guardias te lastimaron demasiado, si creo que eso fue lo que pasó, bueno pues por lo menos has un intento por reaccionar muchacho, no, creo que eso no es posible—se giró hacia la concurrencia—bueno, con esta rata encadenada ahora tenemos un arma en contra de ellos, no saben que tenemos preso a uno de los suyos, podremos sacar información y cuando intenten rescatarlo los estaremos esperando, una trampa digna para los lobos que nos cazan cada vez.

Casi todos miraban al viejo que hablaba con tanta confianza y prepotencia, solo un par de ojos se mantenían fijos en aquel personaje, que poco a poco y sin que nadie se diera cuenta levantaba la cabeza, mostrando una cara joven, de no mas de veinte años aunque maltratada y sangrando, unos lentes de marco rectangular colgaban en la punta de su nariz, y habían sido rotos por algún golpe causando que varios cristales de los cortaran alrededor de sus ojos castaños y almendrados, ojos de los cuales irradiaba una mezcla incomprensible de ira, serenidad, y ausencia, solo Stella se había percatado de aquel cambio en ese individuo, y miraba intrigada, sorprendida y atenta mientras el joven Black parecía recuperar la lucidez de su cabeza, su mirada de enfocaba y miraba mas inteligentemente las cosas y a las personas que estaban en aquel sitio, mientras se incorporaba completamente de la cruceta que lo había sostenido y se erguía sobre sus propios pies, en el curso de su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos azules muy abiertos, que lo miraban fijamente, llenos de lagrimas que luchaban por brotar de ellos, el Black solo miraba a Stella y su mirada era de decisión, ella lo amaba y el estaba encadenado como traidor hacia lo que ella hacia, mientras el viejo hablaba y se pavoneaba de sus logro por localizar y capturar al infiltrado ellos dos estaban en otro mundo, uno lleno de confusión y sentimientos encontrados, pero tuvieron que salir de el cuando McArtey se giró y notó que el joven ya estaba de pie dirigiéndose hacia el.

--así que el bello durmiente ha despertado de su siesta, muy bien ahora si podrás unirte a muestra fiesta, estaba por contarles a mis invitados unos cuantos de los efectivos métodos de… persuasión que poseo para hacerte hablar y confesar la ubicación de tus compañeros, tu que piensas¿debo torturarte físicamente o solo de manera psicológica, para que hables?—dijo el anciano impregnando de maldad sádica cada palabra

--que le parece señor si se baja los pantalones y me muestra su arrugado trasero, creo que ese seria el peor martirio que alguien puede sufrir—contestaba con una sonrisa burlona aquel joven—o mejor tortúreme contándome sus hazañas, las que nunca hizo pero le encanta contar a to…—un golpe en la cara cayó aquella burla—ouch, golpea fuerte para ser un viejo decrepito—y la sonrisa del joven se amplio cuando vio que el viejo se alteraba mas

--así que te crees muy listo y valioso, veamos que tan valiente eres después de una noche en compañía de mis serpientes

--me encantan las víboras, aunque no creo que tenga la oportunidad de mandarme a acompañarlas cuando yo lo haya matado

--jajaja, eso si es gracioso, tu me vas a matar a mi—decía con burla aquel viejo—y como si se puede saber lo vas a lograr—una risa general invadió el recinto

--pues aun no lo decido, talvez lo golpee hasta la muerte o también puedo darle un tiro en la cabeza como hice con sus asesinos de Estambul¿alguna sugerencia?

--me parece que te golpearon demasiado fuerte en esa cabeza muchachito, jamás lo vas a hacer, y por si lo intentaras estas encadenado y mañana a estas horas estarás muerto, pero si me dices en este momento todo sobre la jauría te perdonare la vida y solo te cortare la lengua y te sacare los ojos¿que me dices niño?

--es muy amble su propuesta pero antes de que salga el sol de este día usted y su grupo serán solo un mal recuerdo

--¿a si¿y como estas tan seguro de ganar esta partida si yo te tengo en jaque y falta menos de media hora para que el sol aparezca?

El preso no dijo nada, solo amplio mas su sonrisa y miró nuevamente a los ojos de la pequeña Stella, inmediatamente una serie de disparos se escuchó tanto en la parte exterior de la mansión como del otro lado de la puerta por donde había entrado el mismo joven Black, inmediatamente los gritos de los guardias y de otras personas inundaron los oídos de los presentes

--ahí tienes tu respuesta viejo, ahora agradecería que me desataras para poder arrestarlos a todos y cobrar la recompensa por ustedes, aunque claro olvidaría la recompensa con mucho gusto si por algún accidente infortunado los tuviera que matar

--estas muerto Black—McArtey lanzó otro golpe a James Black, pero para sorpresa de todos este lo esquivó, y dio un puñetazo al anciano lanzándolo al suelo y arrojándole después una ganzúa con la que había liberado su mano, los guardias apuntaron sus armas hacia el joven, pero una ráfaga de disparos atravesó la madera de la puerta y los cristales de la ventana dando en los cuerpos de los asesinos, inmediatamente los inversionistas mafiosos comenzaron a correr hacia la salida por la que no se escuchaba sonido alguno, la única que no se movió fue la pequeña Stella, ella solo miraba mientras James se liberaba con otra ganzúa los pies y tranquilamente se limpiaba la cara quitándose los cristales que se habían incrustado el su piel, sin darse cuanta de la presencia de la chica, hasta que al incorporarse y acomodar un poco su cabello su mirada se cruzó con la de ella

--¿Quién eres?—fue lo único que alcanzo a decir esa voz tan dulce e inocente

--creí que entre todos los que estaban acá tu serias la única que no me lo preguntara, sabes muy bien quien soy, James Black, el mismo que te sacó de aquella camioneta volcada, el mismo del que te enamoraste

--eso no es cierto, yo me enamore de un joven bueno, no de un traidor, alguien que finge todo

--Si eso es lo que crees de mi, será mejor que corras, por que mi misión es capturar a todos y entregarlos a la ley

Stella solo aguantó las lagrimas que luchaban por brotar, se giró y salio de la habitación corriendo con el alma destrozada, mas por aquel hombre al que había querido con todo el corazón que por su propia suerte.

James quedó parado frente a la puerta viendo a la chica desaparecer, en la oscuridad del corredor, agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos para liberar su mente de cualquier pensamiento, inmediatamente la puerta que había sido atravesada por las balas, cayó dando paso a cuatro personas, todas ellas jóvenes, tres mujeres y un hombre

--estas bien Jimmy—decía aquel musculoso hombre, dando unas palmadas a James—parece que se rompieron tus lentes

--toma, te traje unos nuevos—decía una de las chicas

--gracias Sky, creo que esto de que se rompan mis lentes se esta volviendo muy común, creo que voy a necesitar unos de contacto

--hasta que dices algo con sentido—contestó otra chica

--bueno chicos ya dejemos de charlar, por donde se fueron Jimmy, vamos por ellos, los demás están ocupados con los guardias, aunque creo que seis contra cincuenta es un poco injusto espero que nos dejen algo para después de atrapar a los lideres

--tranquilo Ian todos se fueron por el pasillo, que lleva hacia las salidas delnorte, síganme

Todos atravesaron por el oscuro pasillo mientras en el exterior se escuchaba el aullido de un gran lobo hasta que llegaron a un cruce de pasillos

--muy bien esto es lo que haremos, Sky, Crista, ustedes hacia la derecha, Ian, Hellen ustedes a la izquierda, yo me iré por ese corredor, recuerden que a pesar de estar separados cada uno lleva su propia guardia y son muy peligrosos

Todos tomaron su camino y nadie giró hacia atrás, el laberinto de pasillos estaba completamente a oscuras, y lo único que se veía era la luz débil emitida por las lámparas de los jóvenes que buscaban a sus presas, Hellen y su compañero acababan de llegar a un estacionamiento donde sabían debía haber guardias, inmediatamente se escucharon disparos y un quejido junto a Hellen, mientras Ian se desplomaba a su lado, sacando al tiempo que caía una pistola tipo vereta, de inmediato la chica se lanzó hacia un pilar que estaba junto a ellos para protegerse de los disparos que seguían sonando y sacó también una pistola tipo mágnum 45

--maldita sea, estas bien

--claro que si preciosa, solo fue un rozón –dijo Ian mientras se refugiaba tras un porche plateado—me confié mucho, por cierto creí que ya no usabas esa cosa, un día te vas a lastimas con ella, es demasiado grande

--ya sabes que degusta tener cosas grandes entre las manos

--por favor dejemos ese tema de lado, ahora estamos bajo fuego

--Era solo una broma—ambos estaban disparando hacia su objetivo, una camioneta negra en donde se encontraban el tal Matheus y su padre, la guardia era de seis personas pero los dos compañeros estaban muy bien entrenados para preocuparse

--¿lista Hellen?—dijo metiendo la mano en su chamarra

--lista

--pues vamos al ataque—una especie de bote cayó por debajo de la camioneta y todos los guardias saltaron hacia los lados gritando granada, pero en lugar de explotar comenzó a producir una gran cantidad de humo negro, causando la ilusión de que la camioneta se incendiaba y provocando que padre e hijo salieran de ella alarmados inmediatamente entre la espesura del humo atravesaron dos siluetas, huyendo, pero los jóvenes ya habían previsto eso y se habían colocado en un sitio favorable, Ian cayo sobre Matheus y aunque este era mucho mayor y muy musculoso el joven también era demasiado fuerte terminando ambos en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Hellen fue tras el viejo Morrison y lo atrapó entre dos autos, sometiéndolo sin mayor problema, para regresar y encontrar a Matheus esposado y a Ian con una gran hemorragia nasal pero muy feliz—Ian King siempre atrapa a su presa

Crista y Sky estaban corriendo hacia los jardines posteriores, perseguían a Cooper y a Bianca una pareja inglesa que por muchos meses había manipulado mediante sobornos y amenazas la acción directa de la policía en los asuntos de MAGNA, de igual modo había ya un grupo esperándolas y de inmediato las balas no se hicieron esperar, las chicas se refugiaron en los lados de la puerta y sacaron sus armas comenzando a disparar, pero esta vez eran demasiados los que custodiaban a la pareja.

--cuatro—decía Sky

--yo llevo seis—contestó Crista

--te aprovechas porque eres la mayor

--solo por cuarenta y cinco segundos

--presumida

--Deja de discutirme y sigue disparando

--mandona, siete

--estas contando a ese negro como dos—la regaño Crista

--tenia dos armas—se defendió Sky

--es trampa de todos modos

--Esta bien, demonios, ya no tengo balas

--toma—dijo su hermana pasándole dos cargadores nuevos—no los desperdicies

--si mama—dijo en tono sarcástico

--demonios ¿que no se acaban? Si esto sigue así se nos va a acabar todo el parque

Otro aullido se escuchó y una gran sombra negra se vio cruzar por los arbustos rápidamente, inmediatamente después entre los sonidos de disparo se escuchó un grito de terror y un guardia cayó al suelo, seguido de otro y otro, había algo atacándolos, la camioneta arrancó pero la misma sombra saltó hacia la ventanilla del copiloto donde una mano asomaba disparando una pistola y de inmediato la parte del cristal quedó llena de sangre, en el interior del vehiculo aquel hombre lanzaba gritos de dolor , y se retorcía apretando el pedazo de brazo que le había quedado provocando que el conductor perdiera en control y se fuera a estrellar contra una pared de roca sólida

--mira chamaca, parece que ya nos llegaron los refuerzos, Shadow anda haciendo de las suyas

--y que esperamos no quiero que se quede con toda diversión—las dos chicas salieron disparando a diestra y siniestra una a espaldas de la otra y girando para protegerse, corrieron hacia la camioneta cambiando sus cargadores primero una y luego otra, al llegar a la camioneta vieron un gran lobo negro recostado sobre el cofre mirándolas como presumiendo su hazaña—no seas engreído, te los dejamos por que estábamos ocupadas

--Sky, estos dos ya no molestaran, y parece que los amos del soborno se hicieron del baño, antes de desmayarse claro

--eres un tramposo, ellos eran nuestros, el que va a necesitar ayuda es Jim, está solo siguiendo hacia las catacumbas—el animal solo la miró un segundo con reproche por no dejarlo disfrutar el manjar que había conseguido, para después dar otro aterrador aullido y salir veloz hacia el lado mas al norte de la mansión—ese animal si que esta loco, a veces podría jurar que entiende todo lo que le digo, y que hasta actúa como humano—decía mientras lo veía perderse entre las sombras

--en otra ocasión te diría que estas loca y te imaginas cosas, aunque debo admitir que en esta tienes razón hermanita

James recorría los laberintos subterráneos con calma mientras silbaba una canción muy vieja que había escuchado hacia mucho tiempo cuando era un niño de quince años en vos de una compañera de escuela, estaba silbando pero también escuchando cada susurro de aire y cada respiración dentro de ese lugar, había varias personas a parte de el, todas escondidas dos estaban detrás de la escalera por la que había bajado, otras dos estaban a su izquierda en el fondo del lugar, esos eran los cuatro miembros del comité que quedaban, pero a parte de ellos había varias personas mas, estaba rodeado y sabia que mas de diez armas le apuntaban de todos lados, se detuvo en el medio de la cueva y se agachó a examinar un altar que se encontraba ahí, mientras lentamente metía la mano derecha en su bolsillo y sacaba cuatro pequeñas esferascolor humode algún tipo de material cristalino que permitía ver un liquido ámbar en el interior, y las tiraba silenciosamente en el suelo, después sacó una botellita con agua y la derramó sobre esas esferas que comenzaron a deshacerse y al derramarse el liquido provocó una gran cantidad de humo blanco que le permitió ocultarse en el momento en que iniciaban los disparos, de todos lados se emitían sonidos y poco a poco fueron reduciéndose los sonidos de balas y casquillos, hasta que el humo se había disipado y solo quedaban tres personas en pie, separadas a dos metros uno en el medio apuntando con dos pistolas hacia los lados y otros dos apuntándole a él, era una encrucijada estaba rodeado y se podía escuchar claramente el sonido de las respiraciones agitadas, esta vez ya no tenia forma de usar la sorpresa por que ya no estaba en posición de ocultarse, en ese momento salio de las sombras el viejo McArtey seguido de Irene y apuntó hacia el con un revolver

--Otra vez te tengo en mi poder y sin poder defenderte, que es lo que esperas hacer, solo un milagro puede salvarte, pero me doy cuenta de que eres muy astuto, y te ofrezco otra oportunidad, únete a mi como mi mano derecha, puedes conseguir una gran fortuna—una sombra pasó rápida y sigilosa por detrás de ese grupo, y Black supo que debía ganar tiempo

--jamás me uniré a ti pero no te preocupes, me encargaré de que tu celda sea bonita y agradable para pasar lo últimos días de tu vida

En ese instante nuevamente un aullido se escucho inundando la catacumba

--¿que fue eso?

--mi milagro—contestó el joven

El gran lobo saltó sobre un de los que tenían amenazado a Black, ya este aprovecho para desaparecer de la luz tomando por sorpresa al otro y cortándole la garganta se deshizo de el

--ahora solo quedamos tu y yo viejo te vas a entregar por las buenas o me vas a dar el gusto de matarte

--no por favor James, creo que podemos llegar a una acuerdo—dijo el anciano echándose para atrás—te puedo dar riquezas, propiedades, lo que tu me pidas

--¿en serio lo que yo te pida—ciontestó el joven, el lobo ya estaba caminando hacia el mostrando amenazadoramente sus colmillos a la mujer y el anciano—puedes darme todas las vidas que arrebataste y las que se perdieron por tu causa?

--no, pero te puedo dar cualquier otra cosa—el lobo gruñó y la mujer se puso pálida, el viejo en ese momento disparó pero Black ya había previsto eso y se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo para solo recibir un roce, y Shadow ya se había lanzado sobre McArtey arrebatándole el revolver pero en el momento en que se volvía a lanzar sobre el, se impactó contra una especie de pared de luz morada y fue lanzado hacia atrás quedando muy débil

--magia, odio la magia, sal de ahí quien quiera que seas—como respuesta una hombre vestido con capa negra y dorada y un pedazo de madera en la mano salio de las sombras y saludó presentándose

--hola James Black, mi nombrre es Dimitrri Raskolnikov, soy el cuarrto acecino mas buscado de Eurropa, pero si erres tan grrandioso como tu reputación lo dice en el bajo mundo ya debías saberlo

--así que tu eres Raskolnikov muy bien pues tu cabeza aumentara la recompensa—Shadow se había incorporado y le gruñía al extraño

--vamos amigo Dimitrisacame de aquíy te daré lo queme pidas

--solo quierro su cabeza—dijo señalando a James, el anciano salio de aquel lugar corriendo seguido de Irene

--será mejor que ustedes dos también se vayan, Stella si te vas por el Picazo de la biblioteca nadie te encontrara—solo se escucharon dos pares de pies salir corriendo—muy bien Dimitri, creo que también mi amigo se puede ir—dijo señalando al lobo

--no tengo objeción, no me interresan ni ellos ni tu lobo

--atrapa a Irene y el viejo, pero deja ir a Stella y su madre—Shadow asintió y salio del lugar

--veo que lo tienes bien entrenado

--es mi amigo no mi mascota

--lo que tu digas¿listo?

James sacó su varita y se puso en posición de combate haciendo antes una reverencia

--_Desmaius_—grito Raskolnikov

--_disolvo_

--_bombarda_

--r_educcio_

--vamos ataca o es que solo sabes huirr, si no te defiendes o porr lo menos esquivas mis ataques te matarre

--muchos lo han intentado solo seras un numero mas

--_crrucio_—gritó lleno de furia Raskolnikov impactando directamente en el pecho de Black, pero este en lugar de retorcerse de dolor soltó una gran carcajada—quien demonios erres tu. _Crucio, crucio, crucio_

--¿has escuchado de Harry Potter y de Lord Voldemort?—contestó con un destello rojo en los ojos

--quien demonios erres

--Soy el mensajero de la muerte

--_Avada Kedavra_

De la varita de Raskolnikov salio un rayo verde pero James extendió su mano y lo contuvo en ella formando una esfera, su cabello se levantó por el gran poder que estaba utilizando y en su frente se dibujó una cicatriz en forma de rayo, que brillaba con luz roja, se acercó a aquel hombre corpulento y de rasgos duros pero que en este momento estaba inmóvil, tal vez por algún hechizo, tal vez por el miedo y la esfera de energía formada en la mano de James cambiaba de un verde esmeralda a un negro con destellos como rayos en su interior

--recuerda que soy quien mas odia a los magos tenebrosos en el mundo, pero también soy el magooscuro mas temido de todos—la esfera tocó el pecho de Raskolnikov y este emitió un gran alarido, una mezcla de terror y dolor inundó su ser desgarrándolo desde el interior, lo que siguió fue una gran explosión que causó el derrumbe de aquel mausoleo.

Todo había acabado en ese momento y los detenidos estaban siendo metidos en una camioneta blindada negra incluso el viejo McArtey junto con Irene quienes tenian muestras de que habian sido brutalmente mordidos antes de que decidiera arrastrarlos hasta donde los demas los recogieran,cuando sintieron el temblor que se proveo por una gran explosión y el hundimiento de la tierra, los jóvenes que habían asaltado aquel lugar corrieron hacia donde se había encontrado la entrada hacia las catacumbas, solo había un gran hueco, en el suelo.

--esto no debería haber pasado

--pero como sucedió

--me confié y no me di cuenta de que traía una bomba, el infeliz la activó pero tenia cinco segundos de acción y pude salir aunque no muy bien—se escuchó decir desde atrás de los espectadores, todos se giraron y vieron ahí a su amigo James Black de pie, rasguñado, y con algunas cortadas, sus gafas nuevamente se habían roto—definitivamente necesito unos pupilentes, saldría mas barato que estar comprando estas cosas tan seguido

Este es elcapitulo mas largo que he escrito, bueno con estos flechazos de inspiracion tal vez termine antes este de lo que pensaba pero eso es otra historia ahora me despido de ustedes esperando que por lo menos un hola me digan


	2. 2 La continuacion de otra historia

--¿Demonios mocoso, me diste un gran susto, te crees a prueba de balas o que te pasa?—decía un hombre de mediana edad a un joven de cabello negro todo revuelto—te dije que yo daría la señal

--Pues diste una señal, muy rara por cierto

--estaba ahuyentando una abeja

--ja, estabas en una misión en la que pones en peligro tu vida y te preocupas por una abeja, y a mí me llamas inmaduro

--está bien, está bien, lo importante es que ya estamos en casa

--si, escucha yo me tengo que ir, debo entregar un reporte e mis superiores de cómo ha ido la situación, por cierto, abeja de que estabas escapando hace rato

--si, que hay con ella

--la traes parada en el cabello—el hombre mayor empezó a hacer una especie de baile para quitarse el insecto mientras es joven salía de la casa, y cuando se quiso despedir ya había desaparecido como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Una hora más tarde ya en un edificio completamente apartado de la vista de la gran ciudad de Londres, (imposible prácticamente ya que estaba en medio de esta) el joven entraba a la oficina más grande del piso

--señor, auror Harry Potter presentándose para informar sobre los avances en el asunto MAGNA, esta noche se prestó ayuda a el servicio secreto ingles a la captura de Breacus Sterling que era uno de los doce junto con toda su banda y…--pero el hombre alto y fornido levantó un mano en señal de acallar al joven

--antes de que continúes tengo que decirte algo Harry—el hombre tomo aliento como si fuese a decir algo muy malo—esta madrugada acaba de ser capturada la cabeza de la organización junto con varios de los más importantes colaboradores de esta organización, por un grupo de caza recompensas que se hace llamar "La Jauría"—Harry solo tenso el rostro—pero lo más sorprendente es que no s hemos dado cuenta de que no son muggles, o por lo menos no todos, ya que en las ruinas de un mausoleo bajo el patio trasero de la mansión McArtey se encontraron rastros de magia muy poderosa, tal vez solo comparable col la del que no debe ser nombrado…

--pero Voldemort—ante esta palabra el jefe se contorsiono—el está muerto, yo lo mate hace más de dos años

--lo se…--el gesto del hombre se ensombreció y metió la mano en un cajón de su escritorio—también encontraron esto, los aurores que fueron a investigar el caso acaban de salir solo unos cinco minutos antes de tu llegada y no saben que pueda ser—dijo mostrando una especie de tela gomosa, ante la cual Harry abrió los ojos de par en par pareciendo horrorizado.

--Pero es una de mis esferas, como…esto no puede ser cierto…yo…yo no.

--se que tu no utilizarías estas esferas para matar gente pero el hecho es que fueron encontradas varias en las catacumbas y otras en el estacionamiento, lo cual sugiere que alguien las obtuvo de alguna manera, y debes averiguar, así que te daré licencia por un par de semanas mientras te tomas unas vacaciones, se que estas a punto de terminar tus cursos, ahora solo serán dos semanas para…

--para que me investiguen, conozco el procedimiento jefe,

--está bien chico, siento que tengas que pasar por esto

--no se preocupe se que son las reglas

--me tendrás que entregar tu brazalete

--si, comprendo señor—dijo Harry quitándose un brazalete de tres colores verde, rojo y dorado, pero en el momento en que se iba a quitar un añillo de los mismos colores fue interrumpido

--dije el brazalete, no el anillo, después de todo para mi estas limpio y no dudo de que eso lo confirmen los resultados,

-pero, las reglas dicen que todo el personal suspendido, debe entregarlos

--no estas suspendido solo te doy unas vacaciones para que presentes tus exámenes finales y tengas una semana de vacaciones completamente pagadas

-pero señor, yo no necesito unas vacaciones

-oh claro que las necesitas, ese reglamento que tanto respetas, dice que debes tener dos semanas de vacaciones al año, agregando tres días por cada año de servicio a partir del segundo hasta llegar a 45 días, y si no mal me equivoco tu acabas de cumplir dos años en la fuerza

- hace tres semanas señor

-¿y cuántos días de vacaciones has tomado?

-hasta ahora no he necesitado vacaciones

-cuantos días Potter?

-ninguno comandante



-Entonces según mis cuentas has acumulado treinta y un días, dime quieres las dos semanas o te obligare a tomar todos los días de una sola vez.

-Tomare las dos semanas

-buena elección, comenzaras con ellas a partir de pasado mañana que es lunes, y por cierto felicidades, terminar un curso de tres años y medio en dos, ademas hacerlo con honores es muy importante, eso definitivamente aumentara tu estatus en la organización, tienes tanto de James y de Lily, ellos estarían orgullosos de ti Harry –ese era el tipo de comentarios que solía hacer el teniente Morris, quien desde el primer día de su ingreso había tomado a Harry como un protegido pero sin que se pudiera notar para que el chico no fuera acusado de usar sus influencias

--gracias señor, con su permiso me retiro—dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de la oficina,

--Potter,

-¿si?

--nadie dijo que tu no podías hacer tus propias averiguaciones y el anillo te dará acceso a donde tú quieras

Harry solo asintió con un sonrisa, así que por eso había dejado que usara el anillo que mostraba su estatus en la fuerza, alguien lo estaba tratando de inculpar, y el tendría que averiguar qué estaba pasando. Salió del edificio y se dirigió a su casa, la antigua casa de su padrino, que después de años se había convertido en un lugar acogedor aunque con el trabajo y la escuela solo usaba para dormir y eso era ocasionalmente puesto que muchas veces se la pasaba en misiones.

Así era su vida desde que había aceptado el trabajo de auror hacia ya dos años, el ministerio lo había reclutado como el agente más joven de la historia aunque no era la primera vez ya que en la primera Guerra había pasado lo mismo, había entrado junto a un grupo de egresados de varios colegios y todos los estudiantes que en ese momento estaban en la carrera de auror, pero a pesar de que tenían entrenamientos diariamente en la agencia también habían tenido que tomar el curso normal en la academia, aunque con las exigencias de su trabajo y los entrenamientos diarios la academia solo había servido para lo teórico, y Harry se había olvidado de todo lo demás, hasta de los Weasley se había distanciado, aunque de ellos nunca se había olvidado y se sentía muy mal por haberlos visitado solo un par de veces en esos años, Ron había comenzado junto con él a trabajar en el ministerio, pero había decidido lo más sensato de toda su vida y había escogido a su familia por encima de su trabajo, para volver a trabajar con George ya que este se mostraba decaído por la falta de Fred, y así no distanciarse de su familia, Hermione había conseguido que presentaran sus ÉXTASIS y aprobarlos todos, ahora estaba trabajando en el ministerio tres pisos arriba para el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas donde a diario discutía con sus superiores sobre los derechos de muchas de estas, pocas veces se habían encontrado ya que ambos estaban muy ocupados en sus labores y por lo poco que el sabia ella también se había distanciado un poco de los Weasley aunque no tanto, Giny Había terminado hacia un año en Hogwarts y se había convertido en la tercera cazadora de las Holyhead Harpies junto a Angelina y Catie, Harry había comprado todas las revistas en que salía ella, aunque el también había salido en varias.

En cuanto los demás pues todos habían hecho su vida, algunos iban más avanzados que otros, ya que Neville se había convertido en suplente de Herbología, y según habían llegado rumores estaba de novio con una ex-compañera de Hufflepuff la cual trabajaba en las tres escobas con la señora Rosmerta varios de los amigos de Harry habían entrado en el ministerio, otros en comercios del callejón Diagon y Hogsmade, y unos cuantos en organizaciones como Gringotts aunque les había perdido el rastro.

Se apareció silenciosamente en medio de la calle y entró a una casa que de repente apareció un día entre el número once y trece de de aquel lugar, entró por el ahora muy bien iluminado pasillo y se dirigió a la sala, pensando en mil cosas y a la vez en ninguna hasta que sintió la presencia de aquel pequeño ser que una vez había odiado tanto y que ahora le era tan apreciado, lo único que le quedaba de su vida anterior,

-Hola Kreacher, ¿cómo ha estado todo por acá?

--muy bien, en realidad un poco silencioso, como siempre, aunque han llegado cuatro cartas nuevas desde la semana pasada que el amo se fue a su misión.

--¿en serio?-dijo Harry algo sorprendido, ya que casi no tenía vida social y no mantenía contacto regular con nadie-¿de quién son?

-La más reciente es de la oficina de aurores la anterior es del banco Gringotts y otra es de la academia de aurores

-Falta una, dijiste que eran cuatro

-Esa carta es de la señora Andrómeda Tonks está a la derecha del amo sobre el taburete

Harry tomó el sobre y lo abrió, extrayendo dos trozos de pergamino, leyendo el primero

_**Querido Harry**_

_**Antes que nada te felicito por los logros en la academia, he leído te graduaras con año y medio de anticipación y encima de esto, con los reconocimientos de tus profesores, se que estas ocupado con **_

_**todo lo de tus exámenes finales y eso pero necesito hablar contigo, además Teddy pegunta por ti a menudo, ya hace casi dos meses que no lo visitas y te ha extrañado bastante, pero por favor no le traigas otro regalo de esos peligrosos que acostumbras traer, se que la escoba y la varita de juguete que le regalaste son inofensivas en manos de un pequeño mago normal pero heredó la habilidad de su padre y lo desastroso de su madre, lo cual no es buena combinación, en cuanto a lo otro que quiero hablar contigo es relacionado con lo de tus actividades extracurriculares en la academia, como se que no lees mucho el periódico te mando un recorte del artículo que sacó esta mañana el Quisquilloso, espero tu respuesta.**_

_**Andrómeda Tonks**_

_**P.D. agradece a Kreacher por su receta de doxycida casero.**_

Después de leer la carta tomó el papel del periódico y leyó con atención

_**MÁS MISTERIOS SIN RESOLVER EN EL NORTE DE EUROPA**_

_**¿UN NUEVO LORD OSCURO?**_

_**El día de ayer por la madrugada una comandancia de policía muggle ubicada cerca de la costa escocesa recibió una llamada anónima reportando una serie de disturbios en una residencia adinerada de la zona, al llegar al lugar encontraron señales de una gran pelea y además de eso materiales que no reconocieron, así que los mandaron a sus laboratorios principales, en el centro de investigación de Escocia, donde el infiltrado del ministerio de magia pudo averiguar que el material contenía grandes cantidades de magia muy poderosa, comparable incluso con la de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, esta información es clasificada y ha sido mandada a las oficinas de los aurores en toda Europa, pero debido a la importancia propia, fue enviada en clave y por paquetes, así que nuestro contacto en el ministerio no ha podido obtener más información hasta el momento pero esperamos que en poco…**_

El artículo se extendía por mucho mas pero Harry ya no puso atención a lo que decía, estaba sorprendido de que ese periódico se hubiera enterado tan rápido de lo que había pasado, y que tuvieran gente infiltrada capaz de interceptar y descifrar los mensajes de los aurores, pero después recordó que hay quien por dinero hace cualquier cosa.

-Kreacher, podrías traerme un pergamino y una pluma con tinta por favor, voy a mandar una carta a Andrómeda Tonks, por cierto te agradece por lo del doxycida

El elfo que había ido rápidamente por el pedido de su amo casi tira la tinta cuando escuchó la última parte, aun no estaba acostumbrado a recibir las gracias de los demás

-La señora Andrómeda es muy buena con Kreacher, cada que Kreacher va a ayudarla con el pequeño Ted Lupin ella se porta muy bien con este viejo elfo.

-Está bien, ahora por favor tráeme un plato de tu guiso de verduras hace mucho que no como tan delicioso-el elfo asintió y entro a la cocina mientras su amo escribía una corta nota, al regresar con el plato lleno y ponerlo sobre una mesita cercana al sillón de Harry este le dio la nota-quiero que envíes esto a la señora Andrómeda-el elfo asintió y desapareció con un plop

Después de que Kreacher se fuera, Harry se recostó en el sillón, el hambre había desaparecido, estando solo y sin nada que hacer se sintió inundado por un vacio enorme, el cual nunca antes había sentido, bueno en realidad sí, lo sentía cada vez que estaba en esa situación, pero siempre lo alejaba concentrándose en las misiones y trabajos escolares, aunque ahora que no tenía nada de eso este vacío era más grande que nunca, no sabía exactamente por qué lo sentía y eso estaba mal, se suponía que un auror siempre debía estar en control de sí mismo, se puso a pensar en las raíces de este sentimiento y se perdió en sus pensamientos, hasta que sin saber de dónde, llego la respuesta como un flashazo de información, de pequeño había sentido eso aunque muy ligeramente mientras estaba encerrado en la alacena de los Dursley, pero había dejado de sentirse así desde que entro a Hogwarts, y después de eso ya hasta se había olvidado de ese sentimiento, pero hacia poco más de un año que había regresado, justo después de que

Ron dejara la academia, y las misiones, eso había sido el detonante, en el colegio no había sentido nada así porque había estado con sus amigos, con gente que lo quería y en la que confiaba, con su familia, incluso en su séptimo año no se había sentido tan mal de separarse de los demás por que tenia con él a sus hermanos, si eso era lo que significaban para el Ron y Hermione, ahora tenía compañeros en los cuales confiaba con su vida, pero eso era trabajo, en realidad no tenía a nadie con quien contar, con quien ir a tomar un trago o salir un fin de semana a acampar, solo compañeros, conocidos, esta verdad golpeo al joven con una fuerza descomunal, pero que hacer, ya había tomado su camino y había decidido hacia casi 

dos años que no podría regresar a lo que tanto extrañaba hasta que terminara su misión, esa que el mismo se había impuesto.

Tomó las cartas que sobraban y las leyó la de la academia mostraba los horarios de sus exámenes finales, la del banco mostraba su estado de cuenta, y las ganancias y gastos de su último trimestre, que como siempre se mantenía con una ganancia ya que aunque Harry había heredado propiedades, acciones y dinero de sus padres y padrino, vivía bien con su salario de auror, así que este dinero extra de su herencia había sido para otros propósitos e inversiones, y la de la oficina era solo el reporte de sus próximas vacaciones, informando el tiempo de estas y cuando terminarían, Kreacher regresó cuando terminaba las cartas y estaba a la mitad de su comida ya un poco fría.

-Kreacher, voy al estudio, tengo un par de conversaciones pendientes, por favor que no haya interrupciones—dijo al terminar de comer

--como ordene el amo

Al entrar a su estudio Harry cerró todas las ventanas y las cortinas, encendió fuego en la chimenea arriba de la cual estaba una pintura del ejercito de Dumbledore junto a la orden del fénix, finalmente puso una silla frente a esta, después se dirigió al lado izquierdo de las llamas y corrió un velo color vino que cubría un retrato, y después hizo lo mismo con uno del lado derecho

-hola-salió de uno

-que quieres-salió del otro


	3. 3 Ginny

3.-Ginny

-Ginny esto no pude seguir pasando, tengo que detenerlo y…

-no me gusta el camino que ha tomado esta conversación Harry, y estoy segura de que no me va a gustar lo que estas por decir.

-comprende por favor, tengo que protegerlos

-¡¡TU ESTÚPIDO COMPLEJO DE HÉROE SIEMPRE ESTA METIÉNDOTE EN ESE TIPO DE PROBLEMAS, POR UNA VEZ DEJA QUE LAS AUTORIDADES SE HAGAN CARGO DE ESTO, ESE ES SU TRABAJO NO EL TUYO!!-la voz de Ginny se quebró después de eso-- Siempre me dejas por esas estupideces, te odio—decía mientras se abrazaba fuertemente de Harry para después soltarlo y salir corriendo hacia la madriguera

-Ahora soy parte de esas autoridades, perdóname-dijo antes de desaparecer en un giro de su capa

Ginny entro corriendo llena de lágrimas hasta que chocó con Hermione que la abrazó fuerte para que ella no escapara a hacer una tontería de las que acostumbraba en sus arrebatos

-se que es un estúpido, pero lo hace por protegernos

-lo sé y eso es lo que más me duele, por esa forma de ser me enamore de él y por esa forma de ser puede pasarle algo, ya ha estado a punto de morir varias veces y no quiero que le pase nada

-no te preocupes hermanita, yo estaré ahí para acompañarlo

-gran apoyo, Ronald tu eres aun mas descuidado que él, además que es eso de que tu lo acompañaras

-también recibí la invitación y mañana comienzo atrabajar como auror se que Harry tuvo algo que ver con que me aceptaran pero no importa

--no Ron espera, no te vayas

-lo tengo que hacer, no voy a dejar solo a mi mejor amigo, ya lo hice una vez y aun me siento mal por ello-se acerco y la beso en la mejilla, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Hermione solo asintió y ambas lo vieron partir igual que a Harry

Ginny despertó en su cama del hotel, estaba en Tokio y al asomarse por la ventana vio que el monte Fuji Yama tenía un hermoso vestido de nieve casi hasta la mitad de sus faldas, esa era una de las mejores vistas que ofrecía el distrito empresarial de Shinjuku, que era donde se haba hospedado, jugaría un partido en dos días contra las Tokio Sorcerers que eran el único equipo completamente femenil de Japón además de ser las campeonas, y a sus golpeadoras las gemelas asesinas Kaname y Akane Chidori, se levantó y entro a la ducha, al salir tocaron la puerta y cuando abrió una joven de aspecto tímido estaba en la entrada

--konichiwa Weasley chan…

-espera, espera, yo no entiendo lo que dices, solo hablo dos idiomas, ingles y mal ingles

-disculpar mi error Weasley chan, soy Lyn Misato chan, y me envía Kalinin sama para llevarla al campo de prácticas, está bien Lyn, vamos, se pusieron en camino en cuanto Ginny hubo comido y cambiado su ropa por una adecuada, debido a la seguridad del hotel y a que era tanto como para muggles como para magos tuvieron que ir por varios pasillos ocultos aunque muy luminosos—no parece que nos estuviéramos moviendo a escondidas de los muggles, estos pasillos son hermosos, dijiste que te llamas Lyn verdad, ese nombre suena bonito

-estos pasillos están colocados en paralelo a los de los muggles, aunque ellos no lo notan por los hechizos y además no nos estamos ocultando es solo un conjuro de espejismo, por cierto Weasley chan mi nombre es Misato, y mi apellido Lyn, en mi país así es como nos presentamos en cuanto a lo de chan es algo así como el señorita en su país



Después de esa explicación Ginny aunque apenada y enrojecida por su error entendió mas algunas cosas de ese lugar e hizo nota mental de pedirle a Misato que la llevara a conocer un poco de ese maravilloso país asiático en cuanto tuviera un descanso ya que lo más seguro era que ella terminara perdida y en problemas con las autoridades de ese país si es que iba sola

Los dos días de entrenamiento pasaron muy rápido y un par de horas antes del encuentro Ginny estaba junto a Catie Angelina y las otras chicas del quipo recibiendo las instrucciones de su capitana Lisa Hayes

El juego fue demasiado rápido, las orientales eran muy buenas y rápidamente se pusieron a la cabeza, Angelina casi se cae de la escoba por una Bludger de las gemelas Chidori que no dejaban tranquilas a las cazadoras inglesas, Ginny marco para el empate y Katie cayo de su escoba por anotar otro gol, el partido después de eso estuvo muy parejo, hasta que al final en la pelea de las buscadoras que no fue otra cosa que un juego de quien se acobardaba primero en la carrera contra la pared de piedra que es donde se había ido a refugiar la snitch Jessy Spano venció a Azuka Mao dejando a una con un brazo roto, a la otra con un par de costillas fracturadas y un marcador final de 200-330 a favor de las visitantes

-vaya, para ser un partido amistoso tubo muy buen nivel-decía Jessy En la enfermería del estadio

-lo dices porque cubriste tu cuota de huesos rotos por partido

-si, también por eso, pero además me gustó mucho estas chicas son muy buenas, ojala las volvamos a enfrentar en el mundial

-si hubieran tenido una escoba mejor otro habría sido el resultado-decía Mumbay Hunter guardiana del equipo

Pero la plática se interrumpió cuando se comenzaron a escuchar muchos gritos y estruendos en el exterior del edificio, Angelina se asomo por la ventana a la calle y escondió la cabeza rápidamente con la cara completamente contorsionada por el miedo

-afuera hay...-pero no pudo terminar la frase, tras ella un pedazo de pared se vino abajo y apenas pudo escapar-tomemos las escobas y larguémonos de aquí

Todas tomaron su escoba, y ayudando a la convaleciente Jessy salieron poco antes de que otra parte del edificio cayera, la gente gritaba y corría por todos lados, los muggles estaban aterrados pero los magos lo estaban aun mas, se movieron del estadio nacional hacia el jardín Shinjuku Gyoen, pero a medio camino Ginny sin previo aviso dio media vuelta y regresó al lugar de la pelea, donde se dio cuenta que solo era entre dos personas enmascaradas y que se atacaban como perros salvaje, con todo lo que tenían buscando no solo vencer, sin destrozar a su oponente, solo una vez había visto tal demostración de poder y esto no le gustaba nada, de pronto se vio rodeada por las demás integrantes del equipo,

-odio esta parte de ti, siempre quieres hacer de heroína sacando a toda la gente de problemas, vamos entonces, no voy a dejar que una de mis cazadoras muera por su estúpido complejo

-saquemos a todos los que podamos y larguémonos de aquí, los aurores no deben tardar

Todas se pusieron a ayudar a la gente aunque con lo histéricos que estaban tuvieron que aturdir a algunos para poder trasladarlos sin que estos las atacaran, Ginny dejó un par de niños al lado de su mamá inconsciente y regresó por mas pero una onda la sacó de su escoba y cayó justo bajo la pelea ambos combatientes estaban muy agotados pero uno de ellos había lanzado algo al otro y este al repelerlo lo había mantada hacia el edificio más próximo que había caído desde sus cimientos, causando al onda que había derribado a la chica y arrancándole la máscara al primero, quien había ido a caer a unos metros mientras que el otro se había salvado por esconderse tras una pared cercana, en cuanto Ginny vio al hombre sin mascara su corazón casi se detuvo, habían pasado muchos años pero ese rostro jamás lo olvidaría, de repente el tipo giró y la vio directamente a los ojos con esa mirada penetrante típica de él, se dirigió hacia ella y levanto su varita pero en ese momento varas apariciones sonaron, ambos hombres se miraron y sacando de sus bolsillos un par de objetos los lanzaron 

al suelo, desapareciendo entre las explosiones causadas por lo que fuera que hayan lanzado, Ginny creyó que este sería el fin y con su varita tirada a más de cuatro metros de ella solo cerró los ojos

-Protego Totalis-se escucho y Ginny abrió los ojos para ver qué pasaba, estaba cubierta por un escudo muy grueso, y un nipón con aspecto muy rudo estaba a su lado agachado, ocultándose con ella bajo el escudo que repelía grandes trozos de roca y metal retorcido.

En cuanto se hubo dispersado el humo se pudo apreciar la gravedad de los daños, la mitad de los edificios había sufrido grandes impactos y les faltaban trozos de muro, mientras que el estadio había sufrido la caída del lado noroeste, de inmediato el auror la ayudo a levantarse y otro más joven se acerco con un pedazo de tela en la mano, comenzó a hablar muy rápido, pero a pesar de ello Ginny pudo entender algunas palabras la mayoría de ellas hechizos muy poderosos que alguna vez había escuchado nombrar al trió, pero al concentrarse en el trapo que tenía el joven en su mano lo reconoció

-es la máscara de uno de ellos-salió de su boca casi sin darse cuenta

-¿tu viste su rostro?-pregunto hoscamente el auror que la había ayudado y Ginny quedo de piedra

-si-dijo casi en un susurro, porque no quería aceptarlo, le dolia y le causaba un gran temor que no hubiera confundido ese rostro, después de todo lo conocía bastante bien—yo vi el rostro de ese tipo, pero creo que solo lo imagine porque no puede haber sido el

-calla, no digas nada en este lugar, los gaiyin siempre son muy habladores y no se dan cuenta de que eso es muy malo, dime si el también te pudo ver a ti

-si me vio y estuvo a punto de matarme cuando ustedes llegaron,

-esto es malo, eres inglesa verdad, llamare a la embajada inglesa y pediré protección para ti, eres una testigo que nos puede ser muy útil

Tres días pasaron antes de que las jugadoras pudieran regresar a Inglaterra, después de lo ocurrido en Japón y de una serie de averiguaciones se dictaminó que todo el equipo necesitaba protección, que sería provista por siete miembros de la unidad delta de la oficina de los aurores ingleses quienes se presentarían después de que las chicas terminaran su periodo de una semana de descanso, para reintegrarse a sus entrenamientos.

Ginny se mortificaba en su departamento de los suburbios de Londres, no podía sacarse la imagen de aquel hombre de su cabeza, pero después de pensarlo y en un esfuerzo sobrehumano para bloquear los hechos había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía ser el, después de todo su cabello era rubio platinado y no negro, sus ojos azules y la tez muy blanca, con lo que al fin la cuarta noche pudo dormir.

Mientras tanto un joven de cabello negro entraba en la oficina de su jefe, para recibir instrucciones de un nuevo trabajo

-señor, auror Harry Potter presentándose como se me ha ordenado

-que bueno que has venido Harry creí que estarías muy ocupado con tus tareas escolares-dijo guiñando un ojo

-he encontrado cosas muy interesantes, sobre temas que lo son aun mas

-que bueno, y ahora en un placer para mi informarte que estas libre de toda sospecha, después de varias pruebas hemos encontrado que aunque las primeras pruebas de firma mágica mostraban un una similitud extraordinaria con la tuya hemos descubierto que no tiene nada que ver contigo, además de que como habrás escuchado en las noticias hubo un ataque en pleno Tokio

-si algo escuche en la radio pero no dan mucha información y además dicen que los criminales escaparon



-Así es pero lo más sorprendente es que se volvieron a encontrar restos de las mismas esferas que en la mansión McArtey y han traído los fragmentos encontrados al laboratorio en el departamento de misterios

-gracias, creo que hare una visita a mis amigos de ese departamento

-Muy bien Potter, ahora pasando a otro tema toma es para ti-dijo entregándole un sobre sellado

-que es esto

-si lo lees lo sabrás, me supongo

Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer en silencio, al terminar fijo su dista en el teniente que tenía en frene, quien lo miraba complacido

-así es se trata de tu acenso, el comisionado general ha leído tus informes y quedado con muy buen sabor de boca así que en cuanto termines tus vacaciones serás un agente omega, pero antes de eso te tengo una última misión como agente beta, solo que es una misión extraoficial

Salió de ahí una hora después con un sentimiento de confusión en la cabeza, podo después de salir del edificio desapareció y reapareció en un edificio blanco, se giró y entró a la estación del metro que estaba en frente, después de pasar la taquilla se giro hacia las vías deshabilitadas y entro en el túnel, pasó tres puertas y un par de metros antes de la cuarta sacó su varita, conjuró una capa de viaje negra y raída, cubrió su cabeza y entró a través de la pared, del otro lado había un gran pasaje se respiraba un aire viciado a alcohol, tabaco, y otra serie de olores típicos de cualquier bar de mala muerte, caminó por las calles de Scelerata hasta que encontró a un viejo que estaba ofreciendo pieles secas de todo tipo(incluyendo aquellas prohibidas incluso en el callejón nocturno).

-necesito piel de golem-dijo Harry y el anciano se hizo para atrás entrando en una casa a punto de derrumbarse, el joven lo siguió y pasaron a una habitación que contrastaba enormemente con lo de afuera, esta estaba bien iluminada y parecía elegante, el anciano indicó a Harry que se sentara y después retorno a su negocio

-¿a qué debo tu visita?-pregunto una mujer mayor que entro por el otro lado de la habitación-supongo que no es por cortesía

-ha habido un par de robos muy interesantes en la academia de aurores, más específicamente en los laboratorios de pruebas especiales

-bueno los jóvenes son así, se la pasan jugando y hacer un poco de vandalismo juvenil no es grave

-estos jóvenes como tú los llamas no entraron por vandalismo, buscaban específicamente un objeto que estaba en fase de simulación, solo tomaron unas muestras y un par de copias sobre la investigación pero en manos equivocadas puede causar grandes problemas, he venido a advertirte que si logran recrear el proceso lo cual parece ya ha pasado a tu negocio le puede ir muy mal económicamente ya que podrán crear armas más eficaces que las que tú haces, además podrías sufrir un robo, ya que necesitan tu goma "esencial" para encapsular magia muy poderosa, y no creo que quieran adquirirla con la forma tradicional

-casi nadie sabe de este lugar, aquí todos son magos oscuros y estoy preparada para alguna eventualidad

-está bien, gracias por tu tiempo, solo mantente mas alerta y agradecería que si te llega alguna información me la pasaras, sabes que es un bien mutuo

-adiós pequeño

-adiós Hardy

Harry iba caminando por las calles de Londres, amenazaba con caer la lluvia pero él no estaba lejos de su destino, abrió la puerta de su camioneta, entro y puso un disco de Enigma, mientras escuchaba sadeness y conducía por Grays Inn giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, al asiento del copiloto, imaginando a Ginny a su lado bromeando como siempre hacia, pero el regreso a la realidad lo hizo detenerse bruscamente ya que estaba a punto de atropellar a una joven, que 

al verlo le dijo todas las groserías que conocía, y él se quedo viéndola alejarse, después de un tiempo de dar vueltas decidió irse a casa de Andrómeda Tonks a hablar sobre lo de su carta, pensó en pasar al callejón Diagon a comprar un regalo para Teddy, pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió que preguntaría antes de llevar algo, no quería disgustar a esa señora.

Llegado a la casa de la señora Tonks y con Teddy en sus brazos comenzó a hablar.

-disculpe por venir sin avisar y por la tardanza en atender el llamado de su carta señora Andrómeda, pero es que he tenido unos días muy ocupados, ha habido muchos sucesos que he tenido que atender urgentemente.

-ya se los de las esferas Harry, por eso es que te llame, me entere de que fueron robadas las muestras base de tu investigación, aun tengo mis contactos en la academia y en la oficina de aurores-dijo al ver que Harry iba a preguntar-el teniente Morris y tus profesores de pociones, Herbología y aplicación mágica, junto con la jefa de investigaciones de la facultad vienen a casa a tomar algo y jugar un poco de póker cada mes, así que tenemos mucho tiempo para charlar

-entonces sabe lo peligrosas que pueden llegar a ser esas esferas si llegan a malas manos, y que si quien las robó consigue duplicar sus propiedades puede inundar el mercado con armas incontrolables

--lo sé, magia y hechizos encapsulados pueden ser muy útiles para los magos que están en aprietos, debilitados o sin su varita, pero cuéntame cómo es que se te ocurrió esa idea, la verdad o me imagino cómo pudo ser, tu profesora de Aplicación solo sabe que un día llegaste al laboratorio eufórico diciendo algo sobre capsulas y farmacias, de lo cual la pobre no sabía ni una pizca.

-Bueno, es que en el mundo de los muggles existen unas cosas parecidas a lo que intente hacer, y se vende en unos lugares llamados farmacias-comenzó a explicar, y después de una hora de conversación sobre empaques muggles que cubría desde una capsula hasta una granada llego el momento de dejar a Teddy ya dormido sobre el sillón y ponerse a platicar sobre las implicaciones de crear ese tipo de objetos tanto para fines de ayuda como militares, estos últimos seguro eran el motivo por el que había sido robado

-si, si definitivamente estamos en apuros ya que han comenzado a utilizarlas, como sabrás atacaron Tokio la semana pasada, y un equipo de quidditch fue testigo de ello, así que la oficina de Londres ha tomado la protección de las jugadoras muy en serio,

-y para ello han encargado a siete aurores con rango de sargento o superior de la unidad delta, ojala que puedan protegerlas, aunque con las proporciones de los daños causados en la pelea de estos dos tipos podemos deducir tres cosas

-¿y cuáles son?

-que ya se están usando las esferas como armas, que hay más de un bando involucrado en ese robo y que esos pobres no serán gran reto si cualquiera de los que pelearon intenta atacar a las testigos que lo pueden identificar-dijo el teniente Morris que se había aparecido de quien sabe donde

-oh y que se supone que planeas hacer Zac

-bueno, pues he puesto a un agente encubierto a observar y proteger al equipo,

-y de seguro piensas que un solo hombre podrá hacer lo que la unidad delta no puede

-bueno, hasta el momento el sargento John no me ha fallado en ninguna misión, y es uno de mis mejore agentes

-pero es un sargento, ese no es un rango muy alto, ¿como es que si es tan bueno no es más que un sargento?

-bueno Andri eso es porque no ha querido ser mas no porque no se lo mereciera

-está bien, confiare en ti

-Bueno, yo me voy Harry te veo en la oficina en cuanto terminen tus vacaciones

-está bien teniente

Una vez hubo salido el teniente por la chimenea, la señora Tonks y Harry retomaron esa conversación



-Ahora que estamos solos, quiero que me digas que opinas de la decisión que ha tomado tu jefe

-Bueno, pues si es cierto que un solo hombre puede poner en peligro al equipo, un solo hombre bien entrenado tal vez pueda protegerlas

-protegerlas o proteger a Ginny-soltó la señora Tonks su carta del triunfo-vamos, a mi no me puedes engañar, tu padre siempre hizo lo mismo, y sé que él no hubiera dejado la protección de tu madre en manos de una persona en quien no confiara plenamente, así que dime que sabes

-solo lo que se ha dicho, que el tal John es un auror bien entrenado y que es parte de las fuerzas especiales

-aaaaa, entonces debo entender que esta mejor entrenado que tu, esa es la única razón que se me ocurre para que dejaras que alguien que no seas tú la protegiera, de otro modo ya estarías volado hacia ella con alguno de tus disfraces, aunque la verdad es que no creo que le dejaras a nadie la protección de Ginny así fuera el mismo Merlín


	4. 4 Separacion

4.-Separacion

En el callejón Diagon un montón de niños veía por el escaparate mientras se admiraban y gritaban de emoción, en el interior de la tienda de artículos deportivos la nueva Cirrus Orient estaba dando su debut como nuevo miembro de la familia Celeste a la que pertenecían la Nimbus, la Cumulus y la Stratus, en esos momentos salió el dependiente

-niños, hagan favor de hacer espacio, los clientes no pueden ver el modelo, además es solo para profesionales, si gustan les puedo mostrar unas para ustedes

-cuanto cuesta-preguntó una voz adulta desde atrás

-su costo no es muy elevado si considera que es la escoba más veloz a este momento, además esta serie viene firmada por los catorce jugadores nominados para la selección inglesa

-Eh muy bien, la quiero-dijo como si nada

-pero está segura señorita, quiero decir está segura que está preparada para una escoba de este calibre

-claro, cárguela a la cuenta de las Hollyhead Harpies, a nombre de Ginny Weasley

Todos los niños giraron inmediatamente de la escoba hacia la cazadora del mejor equipo de Inglaterra, lógicamente era más impresionante una jugadora de clase mundial que una escoba

-está bien-dijo el dependiente que no la había reconocido hasta que se presento por la forma tan común como iba vestida además de que el sombrero y las gafas oscuras casi no dejaban ver su rostro-se la doy inmediatamente o se la mando a los campos de entrenamiento

-envíela al local de sortilegios Weasley, allá la esperare

Poco después entraba al local mencionado donde un par de jóvenes atendían a una docena de pequeños, una de ellas al verla dejo a la otra ahogarse con las pequeñas pirañas que pedían una gran variedad de artículos y peleaban por ser los primeros

-hola señorita Ginny, si busca a sus hermanos puede esperarlos en la parte de arriba, no deben tardar, fueron a Hogsmade a entregar más productos de surtido saltaclases, parece que este año se van a incrementar en mucho las ventas

-gracias Hellen creo que si los voy a esperar arriba

Subió hacia el segundo piso donde se encontraba el apartamento de sus hermanos, aunque ahora servía mas de Bodega que de otra cosa, lleno de cajas y papeles, se puso a mirar las cosas que habían en el lugar para perder el tiempo, pasó de los artículos y los pedidos con un montón de cuentas a las fotografías en la pared sobre la cama de Ron, varias fotografías de los Cannons lo delataban, además de una que otra del trió, y la ultima fotografía que se habían tomado los seis amigos donde estaba Neville, con Luna a la derecha a punto de caer, recordaba perfectamente esa fotografía a pesar de que habían pasado dos años desde entonces, el ultimo día que habían pasado reparando daños en Hogwarts después de la batalla final contra Voldemort, Luna estaba tratando de explicar sobre los triptukles a unas plantas rebeldes mientras que Neville trataba de regresarlas a sus macetas, en ese momento Ron y Harry llegaron lanzando maldiciones a todas esas plantas causando que las que no habían sido destruidas se enfurecieran y los atacaran rasguñándoles los rostros, Hermione Neville y Ella misma habían tenido que ayudar a ese par de tontos y después de destrozar a todas excepto a una que Neville había logrado regresar a su lugar y después de cantarle un rato esta se había calmado completamente y un agradable aroma salía de ella, en ese momento Denis el hermano menor del fallecido Collin Crevey se acercó a ellos y les pidió si dejaban que les tomara una fotografía, todos aceptaron y el rollo completo se acabó, ella tenía unas cuantas de esa vez en su apartamento del Londres muggle(Habia heredado la fascinación de su padre), Otras las habían tomado Hermione, Luna y habían dejado una a cada uno de los chicos incluyendo al pobre Denis, tomó el cuadro y se sentó sobre la cama a recordar los buenos tiempos, esos en que ella se divertía y Harry la besaba en cada oportunidad, pero esos tiempos habían quedado atrás, ahora ella tenía su propia vida, un trabajo que le encantaba, una familia que la quería mucho, y un "novio" que la trataba como a una reina, que era una exelente compañía y que la comprendía muy bien.

-todo lo que una mujer puede desear-se dijo a si misma con nostalgia.

Recorrio la habitación, hasta detenerse frente a otra fotografía, una que había visto una vez anteriormente en otro lugar, pero no recordaba en donde, había siete personas en ella, en la parte de atrás estaba un joven alto, pelinegro, palido y con el cabello peinado al estilo punk, seguido por dos gemelas que a simple vista se notaba no eran inglesas, parecían americanas de vacaciones, seguía Harry con el cabello extrañamente largo, se lo había cortado un par de meses después de la batalla del castillo, por lo tanto debía ser cuando acababa de entrar a la academia, estaba junto a Ron sentado en el césped, y otras dos chicas, una castaña y una pelirroja estaban a sus costados con cara de travesura

-el escuadron suicida-dijo una voz tras Ginny asustándola un poco-nos pusieron así porque Harry siempre ha sido impulsivo y casi nunca esperaba refuerzos, entraba en batalla con varita en mano sin hacer preguntas, "primero sometelos después los interrogas, si es que pueden hablar" era su frase, yo entraba después para cubrirle las espaldas y los demás, bueno ellos no necesitaban excusa para pelear con magos tenebrosos, todos odiábamos suficientemente a esos malditos como para desear acabar con todos sin esperar refuerzos

-he visto esa fotografía en algún lado

-seguramente en casa de Harry, cada uno de nosotros tenía una copia, eramos muy unidos, los extraño a veces

-todos deben extrañarte mucho, yo se que George entendería si decides regresar con ellos

-no puedo regresar

-vamos sabes que eres un muy buen auror, seguramente el escuadron te recibirá bien

-no lo entiendes, ya no hay escuadron-dijo Ron con dolor, era la primera vez que hablaba de los aurores desde que había desertado-los únicos sobrevivientes somos Harry y yo todos murieron, primero Alice y Sasha-dijo señalando a la peliroja y la castaña-nos embsocaron fuera de Belfast, en Irlanda del norte nos superaban veinte a uno, nos capturaron y torturaron, principalmente a ellas por que sabían donde estaba encerrado uno de sus mas importantes lideres, al final Reno logró safar una mano gracias a que Harry pasó toda la noche convocando agua sobre nuestras cuerdas, lo había visto usar magia sin varita pero siempre había sido sin poderla cotrolar, en ese momento nos dimos cuenta de lo poderoso que es en realidad, soporto el castigo sin dejar de murmurar el hechizo, después de eso Reno se libero sin que los guardias lo notara, los desmayó y nos liberó, pero tuvimos que pelear para recuperar las varitas que habíamos tenido que entregar, al final Harry nos apareció en un ala de San Mungo especial para emergencias, pero Alice y Sasha estaba muy graves, muruieron tres días después entre mucho sufrimiento, el escuadron fue condecorado por la información obtenida pero nosotros queríamos justicia, salimos a cazar a esos perros, dos meses después tuvimos nuestra revancha, Harry se ofreció como carnada, quien iba a resistirse a capturar al gran Harry Potter, y por muy fuerte que fuera cincuenta contra uno seguramente lo podrían hacer fácilmente, atacaron todos juntos como estaba planeado, lanzando maldiciones sobre lo que se moviera, nosotros salimos tras ellos no esperaban otros cuatro invitados pero no dieron mucha importancia hasta que Harry lanzó un hechizo de su propia creación, la bola de fuego mas grande que había visto en mi vida salió embistiendo contra todo el que se atravesara en su camino los mortifagos asustados se replegaron y nosotros hicimos nuestro trabajo, usamos hechizos considerados de uso clasificado desintegramos casi la mitad del pequeño ejercito, la segunda captura en masa mas grande desde la caída de Voldemort, pero habría consecuencias, aun había muchos de ellos sueltos, Karla calló en combate ese día, y dos semanas después su gemela Karina junto con Reno, emboscados por la otra mitad que no habíamos capturado, ese día yo debía estar con ellos pero tuve una cita con Hermione y estaba muy lejos para poder ayudarles, Harry estaba muy mal, Reno había sido como un hermano mayor para nosotros, en ese año se habían convertido en nuestra familia, a la semana siguiente tuvimos noticias de su ubicación sabíamos que era una trampa pero no nos importó, el comandante sabia que planeábamos algo y nos mandó encarcelar, por nuestra seguridad, pero no contaba con que Harry tenía un as bajo la manga, desde que comenzaron a morir nuestros compañeros el se había puesto a crear Hechizos y aumentar su control de la magia sin varita, abrió la celda y desmayó a todos los guardias con un polvo que había conseguido de quien sabe donde, tomamos nuestras varitas y salimos hacia las coordenadas, fue un encuentro en el que casi morimos todos, pero cuando creí que todo estaba perdido Harry me abrazó cubriéndome de un avada kedavra con su cuerpo, el hechizo rebotó y dio en el pecho del mortifago que me lo había lanzado, después de eso Harry me dijo que yo sobreviviría y sus ojos se volvieron del color mas negro que había visto en mi vida, y un tornado nos rodeo, arrasando con todo, pero nosotros en el ojo del tornado solo observábamos, de pronto Harry calló de rodillas, y el tronado comenzó a mermar, estaba forzando su magia hasta el tope para poder acabar con todos, estuvo una semana en cama después de eso, calló el ala del señor tenebroso.

-y los diarios dijeron que había sido una operación bien planeada por parte de una unidad especial formada por la elite de Reino Unido, Francia y España, lo recuerdo, esa semana tu dijiste que tenias mucho trabajo pero nunca quisiste hablar de mas

-Y después de eso deserte, solo un par de días después de que Harry saliera del hospital, se nos ofreció a los dos ser parte de una nueva unidad, formada por varios de los mejores aurores de la organización pero yo lo rechace y presente mi dimisión ya que las condiciones eran minimo contacto con conocidos y separación completa de otras organizaciones, clubes o grupos, la unidad delta es una de las seis unidades especiales para la ejecución de tácticas y procedimientos, otras dos son gama y épsilon, después de esas tres siguen dos opuestas, una de protección y otra de eliminación y captura, la primera es la unidad alfa y la otra la unidad beta, por ultimo esta la unidad omega o final, cada uno esta tan entrenado y es tan letal que puede contener a un escuadron sin problemas, todas ellas son una sentencia de muerte, ya que te pones a ti mismo y a tus seres cercanos en blancos por ello se cortan todas las relaciones con los demás

Después de decir esto Ron ya no quiso hablar mucho, explico otras cosas y se mantuvo callado, media hora después llegó George a abrazar a su hermanita y un rato paso antes de que llegara la nueva escoba de Ginny pero como ya era tarde para mas charla la joven salió del callejón dirigiéndose a su casa en auto, estaba cerca, además le hacia falta pensar en todo lo que había sabido hasta ese día los motivos dados para la deserción de Ron, tardó solo unos minutos en llegar al séptimo piso del edificio, abrió la puerta y dejó la escoba en un sillón cercano.

-…y tu que le dijste entonces-decía una chiquilla rubia

-pues que necesitaba un tiempo fuera, no le puedes decir así como así a alguien que lo vas a dejar y mucho menos por razones que el no entiende-contestó la castaña con quien estaba hablando

-claro que se lo puedes decir, solo se trata de llegar y decir Stew te voy a dejar, ya no me interesas y asunto terminado

-eso es por que tu eres un insensible Ian, para ti es muy fácil cambiar de novia cada semana

-Eso no es cierto-se defendió-a veces duro hasta dos

-eres un…

-lamento interrumpir tan constructiva conversación pero tenemos que hablar, nuestras finanzas necesitan atención-dijo una voz femenina y fría desde lo lejos-ademas James dice que nos tiene que informar algo con carácter de muy importante, los demás ya vienen en camino

-seguramente es un nuevo trabajo, ese hombre esta obsesionado con el trabajo-contestó la chica rubia-deberia conseguirse una novia

-la consegui y eso casi nos cuesta la misión anterior-contestó James Black con un tono frio muy común en el y al que sus compañeros ya estaban acostumbrados-ademas lo que les tengo que decir no se trata de un simple trabajo nuevo

Veinte minutos después en el salón de una gran mansión en Ramsey Island se encontraba reunido un grupo de diez personas seis Hombres y cuatro mujeres, hasta que entró por la puerta Ivonne, con su típico aire frio muy parecido al de James

-disculpen la demora, estaba terminando de preparar los estados financieros-dijo y los fue pasando uno por uno a sus compañeros sin prestar atención a las caras de los demás

-oye hermana-dijo Ryan-¿para que nos das esto?

-preguntale a James, el lo ordenó y no soy tu hermana

Todos en la sala se tensaron, en mas de un año que llevaban trabajando juntos bajo la dirección de James nuca habían recibido un informe de los estados financieros, solo sabían que el cobraba las recompensas, las cuales eran repartidas en quince partes iguales, las primeras once eran los sueldos de todos, y lo restante era con lo que James pagaba todas las cuentas, comida, mantenimiento de la casa donde vivían todos, armas, hospitales, autos, etc. Se suponía que quedaba un poco de dinero pero era lógico que James tuviera un poco mas de ganancia, después de todo el los había encontrado a todos en las calles, en problemas y con muy pocas expectativas para el futuro, pero los apoyó, los entrenó, les dio un trabajo y los medios para superarse ante la sociedad, les había pagado estudios de lo que ellos quisieran, mecánica, medicina, electrónica, administración, informática, ellos le debían mucho, y sabían que si el sacaba un poco mas que ellos es por que también en mas de una ocasión los había salvado de circunstancias peligrosas exponiendo su propia vida, cada uno de ellos ganaba muy bien por su trabajo, y hasta tenían un dinero ahorrado ya que el les había dicho que ese tipo de trabajos era para poco tiempo, algún día querrian formar una familia, y para ello dejarían de ser caza recompensas ya que no desearían que sus familias estuvieran en peligro, para lo cual necesitarían dinero, y el solo les había dado las armas para ser personas utiles a la sociedad, con una vida honesta, sin riesgos ni problemas.

-Esta bien, ya que lo quieren saber se los dire, pero antes quiero que Ivonne nos diga como van nuestras finanzas

-muy bien James-contestó la aludida-comenzare por las cuentas de banco, hasta el momento tenemos después de la recompensa cobrada por lo de MAGNA y los objetos que incluían obras de arte como pinturas De VanGogh, Picasso, Rivera, D´Vinci, entre otros, los autos que les confiscamos, la platería y otras cosas de valor que pudimos recuperar, un saldo en el Banco de Inglaterra de 1.4 millones de euros, además de las cuentas a nombre de cada uno de ustedes mandada a abrir por James en las islas camian, en las que se han depositado los restantes de las recompensas y los objetos de valor sacados en cada caso que hemos tenido hasta ahora las cuales individualmente llegan a poco mas de 200 mil libras, contamos también con un capital en propiedades que es esta mansión, las de Escocia, Edimburgo, Bristol además de la casa de seguridad en Gales, once camionetas Hummer, Cinco Ferrari, Seis Mercedes Benz, tres Lotus, un Lamborginni, un Paganni, y diesisiete motocicletas, a parte de las armas que cada uno tiene también tenemos en el almecen parque con valor de cuatrocientos veintiún mil seiscientos cuarenta y tres libras

-vuelvo a preguntar, para que queremos saber cuanto tenemos exactamente, si estamos muy bien con la administración que hacen tu y James-dijo Ryan enfadado.

-Porque deben saber cuanto es lo que les tocara ya que a partir de este momento declaro disuelta la Jauria, ha sido un placer trabajar con ustedes, enseñarles algunas cosas y aprender muchas mas de cada uno

-pero como puedes decir eso, estamos todos juntos y dispuestos a lo que sea, porque quieres disolver todo por lo que tu y nosotros hemos luchado-contestó un joven negro alto seguido de los murmullos de todos

-es algo que no les puedo explicar, y si se los explicara probablemente no lo entenderían, cada uno de ustedes sabe hacer algo muy bien, y pueden trabajar en lo que sea, me alegro de que sean hombres y mujeres capaces de servir a su sociedad, en este momento me tengo que ir, no se si algún día vuelva a ver a alguno, pero siempre iran con migo acá y acá-dijo señalando su cabeza y su corazón-la mansión se queda junto con todo lo que tenemos, solo me llevare una motocicleta y mis armas-despues de eso salió de la habitación dejando a nueve jóvenes sin palabras

James estaba en la cochera, arrancó una Harley Davidson negra, ató sus cosas envueltas en una especie de bolsa de dormir enrrollada al lado del asiento y se dispuso a salir

-por que no me dices que es lo que va a pasar ahora

-sabes que es lo que pasara, hay magia muy poderosa en el aire, tu lo sentiste el día de la mansión, es hora de cumplir con mi misión principal debo encontrar a los otros tres elementos, ya has escuchado lo que pasó en Japón, no tarda en empezar todo y aun me falta mucho por recorrer si es que quiero ser útil

-sabes que ellos no te dejaran solo

-lo se, cuidalos por favor

James Black subió a la motocicleta y salió de la mansión dejando a Ivonne Polux con un aire de triste resignación y una nueva misión que solo ella podía cumplir.


	5. 5 escapadas y estallidos

**5.-Escapadas y estallidos**

Las semanas continuaron pasando, y el equipo de Quidditch tuvo que acostumbrarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, día y noche estaban vigiladas por lo menos por lo menos por dos miembros del escuadrón Delta de las fuerzas especiales de aurores, a lo que Ginny siempre estaba renegando

-porque tenemos que estar vigiladas, les apuesto que estos tontos ni siquiera notarían si algo nos pasara, ya estoy harta, me voy de acá, regreso para el próximo entrenamiento, necesito salir y alejarme de esto

-oye Ginny, pero Ralph llegara en poco tiempo-contestó Erika Moon cuando la pelirroja ya estaba lejos

-no te ofendas Erika pero me parece que de lo que Gin está harta es de Ralph, será mejor que la dejemos sola un tiempo

Pero aun así, no creo que pueda salir del estadio, está bien vigilado

--no te preocupes por ello Jessy, esta niña va a salir así tenga que pasar encima de los guardias de la puerta, Harry la enseño bien

-¿Harry?, no estás hablando de Harry Potter ¿verdad? Angie

-el mismo, fue novio de Ginny desde la escuela hasta poco después de entrar en la academia de Aurores, duraron casi dos años juntos

-ninguna de ustedes lo sabía, verdad

-¿y qué pasó, porque se separaron?

-nadie lo sabe, después de eso Ginny no tuvo novio durante un año, hasta que en el último año como ustedes han visto cambia de novio como si fueran desechables

Poco después de la charla una chica salía con paso decidido del estadio, rubia, con el cabello hasta los hombros pulcramente peinado, alta, con unos ojos azules y un libro bajo el brazo, ya llevaba veinte metros fuera cuando escuchó los gritos de sus guardias, con una sarta de malas palabras echó a correr y sin dar tiempo que la alcanzara se escondió en un callejón, donde se vio rodeada, ella estaba sola y ellos eran cinco aurores muy bien entrenados, podría con uno o dos, pero en esta situación estaba perdida

-por favor señorita, no sabemos quién sea pero si salió del estadio queremos saber porque

-eso no les importa, déjenme en paz-dijo sacando la varita-o los maldeciré hasta que me canse

-por favor, somos muchos más que usted no le haremos daño solo acompáñenos

-ella ya dijo que no los acompañara-se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos-así que déjenla en paz

-tú no te metas en esto, son asuntos que no te infieren

-cinco contra una son asuntos que si me infieren –dijo sacando su varita y examinándola con interés como si lo demás no fuera más que una charla sin importancia

Los aurores sacaron sus varitas y las apuntaron contra el desconocido joven.

-En la academia no les enseñaron a jamás apuntar con la varita sin motivo , ya veo

Pero ellos no hicieron caso y sin preguntar atacaron, una lluvia de luces se desato, y al final solo había dos personas en pie la rubia y el hombre que había llegado, castaño y con el cabello hasta los hombros, alto, atlético, de piel morena, joven y con unas gafas de medio armazón que dejaban ver sus ojos negros, después de ello se dirigió hacia la chica

-muy bien, ahora puedes decirme porque te seguían cinco miembros de una unidad especial de aurores

-no tengo por qué hacerlo-Ginny extrañamente no tenía miedo, si este hombre fuera enviado por el hombre que ella había visto podría matarla en cualquier momento

-de acuerdo-contesto el joven-si no me lo quieres decir está bien, en otra ocasión lo averiguare, ahora tengo otras cosa que hacer, cuídate y no dejes que te vuelvan a atrapar ya que no estaré para cuidarte

-yo no necesito que nadie me cuide-dijo ofendida la joven

El hombre hizo una seña con la mano al girarse y dio un salto con el que sin muestra de mayor esfuerzo logró llegar hasta las escaleras de incendio del segundo piso hasta que con un par de saltos mas llegó a la azotea del octavo piso para perderse después de vista, Ginny siguió caminando sola por las calles de Londres, de vez en cuando se giraba para ver si alguien la seguía, pero al no observar a nadie se sentía mejor, llegó hasta un parque solitario, donde una enorme motocicleta estaba aparcada, negra y con las llamas rojas y amarillas dibujadas en su tanque le recordaba mucho a la que tenía Harry, la cual había sido destruida en su sexto curso y su padre había reparado durante todo el año hasta dejarla como nueva un par de meses después de que los jóvenes se dejaran de ver, seguramente en este momento estaba en el cobertizo de la madriguera donde había estado todo este tiempo, Harry nunca había regresado por ella, se levantó de este lugar y salió del parque, definitivamente no le hacia bien pensar en Harry, hasta hubiera jurado que aquel hombre que la salvo se parecía a el, pero bueno cosa mas imposible .

Al salir del parque de pronto sintió un escalofrió, sabia que no estaba sola y en el momento que se giraba vio un enorme bulto negro

-hola perrito, ven acércate no te haré daño-se escucho el motor de la motocicleta y el animal desapareció en los arbustos-eso no era un perro, podría jurar que era un lobo

Mientras tanto en el estadio de Quidditch el caos reinaba entre los aurores, Ginny Weasley había desaparecido, mientras que sobre el palco principal se encontraba un figura parada, oculta entre las sombras aquel hombre que había salvado a Ginny antes ya se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho

-así que por eso la seguían los Aurores, bueno, termino acá y voy a buscarla cerró los ojos y poco después un halcón negro, con destellos verdes y dorados en las alas se posó sobre su hombro

-hola Omicrón, necesito que me hagas un favor, hay una chica que quiero que localices-el ave y el hombre se miraron fijamente, la conexión era un hechizo para lograr que lo que uno veía lo viera el otro, después de eso el ave emprendió el vuelo-ahora a lo que estaba-sacó su varita y apuntó a Angelina Jonson_-¡Umbra Custodis Absconditus!-_dijo y la punta de su varita brilló, pero solo el se dio cuenta, prosiguió con las demás miembros del equipo y cuando hubo terminado solo se giró y saltó hacia fuera del estadio, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado

Ginny entro en un bar que a simple vista parecía muggle, saludó al cantinero y pasó directamente a la mesa que siempre ocupaba, extrañamente había comenzado a sentirse observada giró hacia todos lados y finalmente se fijó en un halcón que la observaba por el otro lado de la calle, sintió un onda de calor antes de que el animal emprendiera el vuelo

Harry entro en la oficina de aurores, giró a la derecha en el primer pasillo, solo un par de veces había estado en ese lugar, la sala del escuadrón omega solo era visitada por los miembros de ese escuadrón y el jefe de aurores, al estar frente e ella respiro hondo y entró, había una mesa enorme en el centro y las paredes estaban repletas de mapas y fotografías de criminales, se quedo observando unas cuantas, el había encarcelado a algunos de esos, en la pared opuesta a la puerta estaba un archivero pequeño, con la leyenda casos sin resolver.

-veo que eres puntual-dijo un hombre desde la puerta, había entrado tras Harry

De pronto Harry sintió que mas personas estaban llegando, y un minuto después otros cinco entraron por la puerta, cuatro mujeres y un hombre.

-muy bien, creo que es momento de las presentaciones-dijo el primer hombre sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa-soy Andre Ivanovitch jefe de este escuadrón, ellas son mis subordinados Meredith Simons-una mujer alta y con una cicatriz bajo el ojo derecho saludó con la cabeza-Sarah Valverg-la segunda mujer contrastaba enormemente con la primera, bajita y con el cabello casi a rape-Samanta Bequet-la tercera tenía la enfermedad de vitíligo, hasta en el cabello- Shena Purcell-una mujer de aspecto demasiado fiero, y mirada amenazadora-y el señor Kurts Gaul-el hombre con cabello, ojos y piel negra lo saludo con un sonrisa burlona.

-Así que este es el nuevo suicida-dijo Meredith con mala gana

-No soy ningún suicida-contestó Harry con mal modo

-disculpa a mi compañera chico, pero es que solo hay dos formas de ser parte de este grupo, se un auror reconocido no tanto por los medios sino por la agencia y con una carrera exitosa con muchos magos oscuros eliminados o ser un maldito suicida que no piense más que en una venganza, y a juzgar por tu edad no creo que tengas una trayectoria muy larga -dijo Shena con una voz muy perspicaz

-si ya acabaron su charla quiero que comencemos a trabajar, el caso que tenemos ahora es muy interesante, localizar y atrapar a los tres sujetos que han estado causando problemas en el globo.

-¿y qué información tenemos de ellos?-dijo Shena a lo que Andre solo señaló con la cabeza a Kurts

-bueno pues en realidad es muy poca-contestó el señalado-sabemos por la declaración de la chica jugadora que uno de ellos era un hombre y tenemos su descripción, por lo encontrado en las ahora ruinas de la mansión McArtey sabemos que no es el mismo ya que este trabajaba en equipo con otras personas tal vez algunos muggles y otros magos, mientras que del tercero por declaración de varios testigos sabemos que es mucho mas bajo y delgado que los otros dos, cosa que no nos sirve de nada

-además tenemos las evidencias que no son muchas pero de lago nos servirán

-sí, ya mandé a analizar los restos que dejaron en ambos lugares, hasta ahora solo sabemos que es una especie de sustancia viscosa que servía para contener unos líquidos en su interior, de los cuales logramos recuperar tres tipos diferentes y los resultados me los mandaran del departamento de misterios en un par de días, hasta entonces solo tenemos suposiciones de lo que pueda ser.

-los resultados del departamento de misterios serán inútiles, tampoco ellos sabrán lo que es esa sustancia-dijo Harry con desdén-nunca han visto algo semejante

-y tu como sabes eso chico-la voz de Samanta era dulce aunque atemorizante

-porque yo hice esas sustancias

-aja si claro, un chico de tu edad no esta ni siquiera cerca de entender el nivel de magia que se necesita para crear armas tan poderosas, debieron haber sido hechas por un grupo de magos poderosos y que saben mucho de magia oscura

-o por alguien que conoce de métodos muggles, y a los proveedores adecuados

-y tu los conoces seguramente, tendrías que ser un mago oscuro muy poderoso-dijo Kurts enfadado

-silencio dejen que el chico explique como es que hizo eso-acalló Andre

-solo encapsulé unos hechizos en una sustancia que alguien Hizo para mi, la llama goma esencial y es la cosa viscosa que ustedes encontraron, los líquidos son los hechizos tratados de una forma parecida a los recuerdos, pero están en forma de vapor hasta que alguien les agrega a gua, de esa forma es como se liberan de la goma y pueden ejecutarse

-y esperas que te creamos esas tonterías, es imposible-las replicas de Shena continuaron hasta que un puño derribó a Harry, Kurts había a tacado sin avisar

-eres un maldito, como te atreves a crear armas para el enemigo

-no era un arma, lo diseñé para ayudar a cualquier mago que se encontrara demasiado débil o en un problema que no le permitiera usar su varita-dijo Harry aun con la cabeza gacha por el golpe-lo robaron del laboratorio de pruebas de la academia, no esta perfeccionado-dijo levantando la cabeza y su cabello se movio sin que el se diera cuenta dejando ver su cicatriz

En ese instante el silencio se hizo, solo Andre y Harry sabían la identidad de este hasta ese momento, aunque por la reacción de los demás el joven se dio cuenta inmediatamente que lo habían descubierto, hubo un segundo de silencio sepulcral y cuando finalmente Shena estaba a punto de decir algo una vos femenina sonó en el ambiente.

-¡alerta de ataque!, ¡alerta de ataque!, disturbios en Newport, los rasgos de la situación se identifican con el caso INT-Ω-UK-2000-03

-bueno, es nuestra canción, vamos, tomemos el Flu

-no Kurts, el flu estará muy saturado en este momento por todos los que quieren escapar, vamos a aparecernos, lo haremos acá-dijo Andre señalando en un mapa de la isla de Wight un punto entre Newport y Wootton Bridge- lleven sus escobas.

Un minuto después todos estaban en un pequeño bosque fuera del cual se podía ver en la distancia un columna de humo, lo que indicaba que estaban a un par de kilómetros del lugar, montaron sus escobas y se dirgieron a ese lugar, al llegar encontraron un verdadero campo de guerra, el pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Newport estaba una parte en llamas y otra demolida, los aurores cercanos estaban evacuando gente mientras otros creaban escudos para protegerse de todo lo que salía volando hacia los refugiados, mientras en el centro de todo había tres siluetas, dos altos y con capuchas atacaban a uno mas pequeño que por el momento estaba protegido por un escudo violeta que no dejaba ver con claridad el interior pero por la silueta parecía que estaba en el suelo.

-rodeen a los dos grandes, formación diamante, los quiero vivos si es posible para poder interrogarlos-gritó Andre y todos incluido Harry tomaron sus posiciones

Al momento estaban lanzando aturdidores a los dos mas grandes, quienes al versa atacados por todas direcciones y tan sorpresivamente solo atinaron a ponerse espalda con espalda y crear escudos para protegerse del primer ataque que levantó mucho humo y polvo, los aurores no podían ver nada a través de el, cuando de pronto dos esferas de unos centímetros de diámetro salieron rodando de entre el polvo, eran de color azul índigo.

-al suelo todos –gritó Harry y un instante después hubo dos grandes explosiones que arrasaron muy buena parte de las cercanías, de entre los escombros que habían quedado se estaba levantando Harry, también lo hacían Andre, Shena, Samanta, y Meredith, los otros dos no habían reaccionado a tiempo y estaban tirados inconscientes a mas de cuatro metros de su lugar original

-que fue eso-preguntó Shena-sentí como si me hubieran lanzado una docena de bombardas y por los daños así parece

-en realidad fue una porción concentrada de _excidium terra marique_ –contestó Harry antes de que un rayo rojo le rozara la oreja

-no me interesa, es hora de matar-dijo Meredith-_¡sontis interrumpum!_ –gritó hacia las siluetas que ya se empezaban a distinguir pero uno de ellos creó un escudo regresó el hechizo hacia ella, quien no reacciono a tiempo y fue impactada cuando estaba comenzando a pronunciar el contra hechizo, quedando tirara a un par de metros

Hubo una lluvia de hechizos, cayó Shena, seguida de samanta y a pesar de que estaban debilitados los dos encapuchados se mostraban muy superiores a los aurores de la unidad especial, ahora estaban parejos, tanto Harry como Andre estaban en duelo uno a uno con ellos, casi sometidos y muy débiles para resistir mucho mas, el mas alto de ellos lanzó una flecha de fuego que Harry esquivó por poco pero de pronto esta giró e impactó contra el costado de André, derribándolo , de inmediato el otro le lanzó un rayo violeta, pero una barrera del mismo color apareció frente a el para detener el ataque, y al impactarse ambos hechizos estallaron en un lluvia de chispas

-que fue eso?-preguntó Kalinin-quien lo lanzó

-yo lo hice-dijo Harry que llegaba a ayudarlo a incorporarse

-pero como si tu estabas a mas de seis metros de mi

El chico señaló una esfera disuelta en el suelo

-ese fue el motivo por el que las hice, para ayudarnos cuando no pudiéramos reaccionar o estuviéramos en problemas

-eso ya lo habías dicho, ahora quiero que me demuestres ese poder del que hablaba el jefe cuando me envió tu recomendación para este escuadrón

-esta bien pero necesitare que me cubra las espaldas porque quedare muy débil después de esto-Harry cerró los ojos y una onda de energía lo cubrió, extendió los brazos y los dos enmascarados salieron disparados en un gran impacto, y aunque no tardaron mucho en levantarse, Harry esta vez juntó sus palmas y creó una esfera de fuego dentro de ellas lanzándola contra uno de sus enemigos quien vio quebrarse como el cristal un_ "Clipeuspectulum"_ muy grueso que había creado antes de ser despedido y muy herido por la esfera que formó un cráter a su alrededor

-vaya, sigue vivo-dijo el joven antes de tener que apoyarse en una rodilla contra el suelo por el cansancio-esperaba por lo menos llevarme a uno antes de cansarme tanto, por lo menos ya no dará problemas

-_¡aureostacus!_

_E_n el momento que Harry se giro para ver que pasaba encontró a André tirado en el suelo con varas astillas doradas en el suelo, había destruido la mayoría pero una estaca estaba clavada en la parte derecha de su pecho

-vaya, creo que al fin encontré a alguien mas rápido que yo-dijo el jefe del escuadrón al sentarse y sacarse con las manos el dardo, después de eso cayó inconsciente

-bueno, ahora si que esta bien, todos los demás están inconcientes y tu muy débil para rechazarme por mucho tiempo _¡avada…_

_-¡expelliarmus!_-se escuchó un voz femenina y la varita de el atacante salió por el aire-bueno pues tu tampoco estas muy bien que digamos ya con migo somos dos contra ti, así que dejemos esto para la próxima, sabes muy bien que no podrás con el, aun no es tiempo

-esta bien, por el momento tuviste suerte pero no creas que te durara mucho-se giró y desapareció para reaparecer junto a su compañero-la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte "elemental"-le dijo al joven para después dirigirse a la mujer que no era otra que quien se ocultaba tras el escudo cuando Harry llegó-adiós oscura ya jugaremos otro día, espero que estés lista para entonces-y diciendo esto desapareció

-a que se refería con eso de entonces y que significa lo que dijiste

-en otra ocasión te lo explicare "elemental" ya veras, cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás, fue un placer ver tus verdaderas habilidades, cuando termines de despertar hablaremos hasta entonces sueña conmigo precioso, se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios a Harry que no atinó a reaccionar para convertirse en una nube de humo negro y desvanecerse lentamente en el aire.


	6. 6 Completamente enamorados

Bueno, despues de un rato he subido el siguiente capitulo, hasta ahoa he leido los reviews que me han dejado, aunque se que me falta mucho por mejorar les prometo a quienes me hicieron sujerencias que me esforzare, y a los que me motivaron muchas gracias

COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADOS

En una Pick up negra un Harry Potter iba sin rumbo fijo, le gustaba perderse y solamente conducir hacia donde lo llevaran las calles y caminos, al parecer en algún lado se había incorporado a Cheyenne Walk y seguido por Chelsea Embankment, ahora conducía con el Támesis a su derecha, y en el reproductor de discos música en español, una fascinación que le habían dejado unas ex-compañeras ya fallecidas que eran latinoamericanas un mix de cantantes estaba ahora, pero después una canción más tranquila comenzó, y la mente de Harry divagó

Colgados, enamorados,

Aquí estamos como dos perros sin dueño

Esta noche es imposible tener sueño

Por las cercanías del parque forestal de la reina Elizabeth en las tierras bajas de Escocia estaban varios alumnos y ex-alumnos de Hogwarts una vez terminados los días de reparación en el castillo Había que tomarse un merecido descanso, Ginny y Harry se habían alejado un poco del grupo, y caminaban solos por el lugar sin saber exactamente donde estaban, y tampoco les importaba mucho que digamos, lo único importante era que estaban juntos, los dos con un futuro en frente para ellos, y en un descuido bajo una lámpara Harry le robó un beso a Ginny

Seguro, pegados, en plena calle

Parecemos como dos recién casados,

Cuando todos los amigos se han largado

Cansados

Pasaron por un alambrado donde a lo lejos y con el destello del sol que caia tras las montañas se veía el reflejo del lago Lomond, Harry tubo la idea de entrar y haló a Ginny a travez de un hueco hecho con varita, entre la oscuridad de la noche que ya se había hecho mayor, los dos se besaban amandose tierna y apasionadamente al mismo tiempo como si fuera la primera vez que estaban así aunque no lo fuera.

Completamente enamorados

Alucinando con nosotros dos

Sintiendo morbo por primera vez

Y por primera tocándonos

Ginny salió corriendo escapando de los brazos de Harry quien le dio un par de segundos antes de salir tras ella a toda velocidad, entre los arboles la pareja jugaba al gato y al raton hasta que ya cansados y perdidos en medio del bosque encontraron pequeño lugar donde parecía que habían jugado los niños hacia algún tiempo, con una hojarasca a lo ancho del lugar que formaba una escena muy abrigadora donde Harry logro alcanzar a Ginny y derribarla con mucha suavidad, y poco a poco entre besos y caricias la ropa les comenzó a estorbar y mientras se libraban de las prendas que los oprimían no dejaban de declararse mutuo amor, Harry convocó una manta que apareció en medio de las hojas a un lado de donde había caído la ropa, ahí en medio del bosque donde solo estaban ellos y decían las cosas que solo importaba que supiera el otro, la gente ya no existía, y no importaba porque era perfecto, era la verdad sin mascaras ante la sociedad.

Completamente enamorados

Como borrachos yo no sé de que

Entre las sombras de los arboles

Nos desnudamos para amarnos bien

Para amarnos bien, para amarnos bien

Amarnos bien compenetrados

Después de lo que parecían solo unos minutos para ellos los jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que la luna ya estaba muy alta, ahí recostados sobre la mullida Hojarasca y viendo todo iluminado por la luz plateada que les llegaba desde el cielo colada entre las copas de los arboles, Harry acariciaba la espalda de Ginny que ya por si sola era blanca pero ahora bajo esa tenue luz se veía de un blanco brillante.

Estamos enamorados

Marcados de tanta risa

Con la luna resbalando por la espalda

Tú te pones mi camisa yo tu falda

Felices

Después de demostrarse en un arrebato lo que sentían por la persona que tenían en frente y olvidarse por un momento del tiempo supieron que se pertenecían mutuamente no solo en ese momento sin para siempre en adelante.

Completamente enamorados

Alucinando con nosotros dos

Sintiendo morbo por primera vez

Y por primera tocándonos

-Ginny, ya es muy tarde y los demás se comenzaran a preguntar donde estamos, será mejor que nos vistamos y regresemos al campamento

-y si mejor nos quedamos en este lugar para siempre, podemos construir una cabaña y salir de la vista del mundo

-quisiera pero no podemos solo desa…

Pero Ginny se levanto poniéndose la camisa de Harry, que le quedaba hasta la mitad de las piernas y se echó a correr, el joven se puso los jeans y salió tras ella, alcanzándola a unos pocos metros

Completamente enamorados

Como borrachos yo no sé de que

Entre las sombras de los arboles

Nos desnudamos para amarnos bien

Para amarnos bien, para amarnos bien

Amarnos bien compenetrados

-No quiero irme, quiero estar junto a ti para toda mi vida, soy para ti y se que tu eres para mi, porque no es solo lo que hemos vivido hoy sino lo que hemos pasado durante tantos años-la joven se abrazó a su novio-quiero que estemos juntos por siempre

-Por ahora no podemos hacerlo, pero un día cuando tus padres piensen que es tiempo y que soy digno de ti, te prometo que podremos estar juntos toda la vida y si es que hay algo después, también.

Estamos enamorados

Para amarnos bien, para amarnos bien

Amarnos bien compenetrados

Estamos enamorados

Ya vestidos y depues de tres cuartos de hora tratando de encontrar el camino, llegaron al agujero por el que habían entrado, y a lo lejos pudieron ver la luz de la gran fogata que habían hecho los demás, quienes al darse cuenta de que llegaban los desaparecidos se pusieron a hacer un millón de preguntas, la única respuesta que dieron los jóvenes fue que se habían perdido.

Colgados, enamorados,

Aquí estamos como dos perros sin dueño

Esta noche es imposible tener sueño

Seguro, seguro

Mágico

Completamente enamorados

Seguro

Harry bajó de la camioneta en un pequeño mirador, de sentó a un lado y comenzó a arrojar rocas al rio, la música había cambiado y solo se escuchaba una bateria

-en serio Ginny, me hubiera gustado cumplir esa promesa pero el tiempo se nos escapó de las manos y la vida nos jugó una mala pasada-subio a la camioneta y en el momento que cerraba la portezuela sono su celular, después de identificar quien le llamaba contestó con un simple "escucho" y al colgar arrancó la camioneta, tomó por una salida desierta y en medio de la carretera esta desapareció para aparecer nuevamente en Grimmalud Place


	7. 7 Y dios dijo

7.-Y DIOS DIJO "VOLVAMOS EMPEZAR"

André Ivanovitch recobro el sentido pero no abrió los ojos, primero tenía que avispar sus sentidos, escuchar, conocer el lugar donde estaba sin revelarlo por si estaba en peligro, había ruido, pasos que iban y venían, Voces que se cruzaban unas con otras, definitivamente era un lugar publico, estaba recostado, lo que era bueno porque no estaba ni encadenado ni atado, bueno sentía una opresión al rededor de sus costillas y hombro izquierdo pero no era fuerte, eran vendas, se encontraba en una cama, era un hospital, decidió abrir lentamente los ojos, poco a poco la luz fue entrando por ellos hasta que la blancura del lugar los acogio

-Así que el feo durmiente ya despertó-dijo una voz de hombre a la derecha de André-te estas haciendo viejo, cuando eramos novatos hubieras despertado varias horas antes

-el espíritu es joven y fuerte, pero el cuerpo se cansa con el tiempo, recuerda que todo por servir se acaba, y lo mejor que podemos hacer es pasar nuestro conocimiento a las nuevas generaciones que ahora son los jóvenes fuertes

-a veces hablas como si ya fueramos unos viejos, recuerda que no hace mucho aun tuvimos nuestras buenas peleas con mortifagos y magos oscuros

-eso ya hace varios años que pasó, los que eran unos niños en esa época ahora son unos grandes aurores

-incluso los que eran bebes han crecido y tenido sus propias peleas, pero amigo, fuiste el ultimo en caer, por lo tanto aun hay cosas que les debes enseñar a tus pequeños, por los que no le has preguntado y eso me intriga

-bueno los años no pasan en vano y la edad muchas veces es acompañada por la experiencia que da serenidad y facilidad para pensar con la cabeza fría, estas sentado, lo que quiere decir que no estas en alerta o en estado de tensión, tu saludo fue una broma así que no estas perocupado y te tomaste el tiempo para venir a charlar sobre el pasado así que el presente no esta tan mal, todo eso significa que ninguno de mis niños murió, que todos están a salvo y que pronto regresaran a trabajar

-sigues siendo un hablador presumido, veo que pronto estaras en las calles nuevamente y tus chicos no tardan en despertar, parece que fue un encuentro interesante el que tuvieron con quien fuera que causaba ese desastre

-así es, si no hubiéramos tenido con nosotros a Potter no abríamos logrado sobrevivir, Zac lo vi expulsar una magia tan poderosa como hacia mucho tiempo no veía, desde los días de la primera guerra en los enfrentamientos de Dumbledore y Quien-tu-sabes, de verdad que ese chico podría ser el mejor mago y el mas poderoso que he visto, si no fuera porque en su mirada veo que esta triste como si no le gustara lo que hace o como si cargara el peso del mundo en sus hombros y eso puede ser malo, nunca es buena combinación el poder y el auto desprecio

-Harry ha tenido que lidiar con enemigos desde antes de su nacimiento, cuando era un bebe perdió a sus padres y fue a vivir con Muggles que lo despreciaban y maltrataban, al entrar al colegio tubo que soportar la carga de su nombre y de lo que se esperaba de el, en su séptimo año viajo por el continente perseguido por la ley y cazado por los mortifagos, antes había visto morir a un compañero cuando presencio el regreso del señor tenebroso, a su padrino Sirius Black y a Dumbledore su protector, pero el golpe mas fuerte lo sufrió hace un año, cuando perdió a su unidad completa que era con quien había encontrado una familia entre ellos a Ronald Weasley quien durante mas de ocho años había sido como su hermano, creo que cualquiera de nosotros tendría esa mirada si hubiera pasado por menos de la mitad de lo que el.

-tienes razón amigo, y como esta, supongo que será el ultimo en despertar debe estar exhausto mágicamente

-de hecho el se fue anteayer después de aparecerlos en San Mungo y ver que los atendían los Medimagos

-Estas insinuando que después de toda la magia que utilizó en la pelea aun pudo aparecernos en el hospital y retirarse sin ser atendido, ese es un chico extraordinario, ahora comprendo tu recomendación y dime a donde fue

-esta en busca de pistas sobre quien pudo haber robado su experimento, aun no se donde pero bueno, siempre ha sido así desde que entro a la fuerza

"_El lugar en donde estoy se encuentra__ situado orillas del río Phraya, cerca de la ciudad de Bangkok, Ayutthaya es un importante centro mercantil que hace mas de 600 años era capital de Sian lo que hoy es Tailandia y aun conserva algunas pagodas de esa época, siempre me han gustado esos lugares, pero desgraciadamente no estoy en este lugar por gusto…"_

El joven después de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Bangkok tubo que rentar un automóvil y dirigirse hacia su destino en el, fue fácil ya que conocía la ciudad, si no muy bien por lo menos lo suficiente para poder con un par de indicaciones de los lugareños llegar a las ruinas de Wat Maha That donde después de buscar un lugar para estacionarse se dirigió hacia tres construcciones alineadas con forma de campana, como todo turista se paseó en frente de la intermedia, tomó unas cuantas fotografías y después se dispuso a cambiar el rollo a la cámara, de pronto un lugareño que iba pasando se acercó a el

-señor, parece que tiene problemas con su cámara, puedo ayudarle-dijo extendiéndole la mano con un tatuaje de una estrella de David dentro de un circulo y con la letra griega Ro en el centro

"_parece que ya me estaban esperando, pero no es el tipo de recepción que esperaba"_

-muchas gracias amigo pero es solo un cambio de rollo, ¿podria decirme en donde hay una tienda de fotografía?-_termino de sacar el rollo de la cámara, lo pongo en su tubo y lo guardo en uno de mis bolsillos mientras el tipo me guía casi hasta la base _ _de la Stupa central, donde hay un pequeño puesto ahí me ofrecen un rollo a muy buen precio, pago y me entregan un CD rotulado como 'sonidos de wat maha that' junto con el cambio, demonios tendre que dejar de escuchar 'Looking for something' bueno ni hablar, agradesco a ambos y me retiro poniendo el nuevo rollo a la cámara, al terminar me siento frente a un árbol y cambio el disco y comienzo a caminar nuevamente con la cámara en las manos como esperando una buena fotografía, mientras que el disco comienza, es bueno, se escucha una música muy serena, tal vez sea una música ritual al fondo, el correr del rio Phraya, todo normal hasta que se escucha un leve siseo, parece que alguien esta causando estatica, y una voz casi imperceptible comienza a escucharse, debo poner atención si es que quiero entender lo que dice_

_-_Buenas tardes señor Potter, antes que nada disculpe que no haya ido personalmente a recibirlo o mandado a alguno de mis empleados, pero como usted comprenderá dos extranjeros reuniéndose en medio de un sitio publico y después retirándose juntos es muy sospechoso a pesar de la semejanza de mis rasgos con la de los lugareños es muy evidente que soy un Gaiyin bueno pues ahora que ya aclare este punto le recomiendo que empiece a enfocar la cámara, en la lente vera unas imágenes que le tengo con repecto a lo que ya le mencioné en nuestras pasadas conversaciones, haga favor de girar hacia su derecha y comenzar a camiar, en la cámara vera las escenas del ataque a Tokio de hace un par de semanas sacadas de mis memorias, así es yo presencie ese ataque, ahora en cuanto llegue a la Stupa destruida por favor gire hacia su izquierda, encontrara un camino que lo aleja de la zona turística siga por el

_Encontre el camino y lo segui mientras continuaba viendo las escenas que me iba explicando mi contacto y me sorprendí al ver que no solo eran unas imágenes estáticas, sino que se trataba de secuencias en las que pude observar el gran poder que tienen estos sujetos, definitivamente se trataba de la chica y de el mas pequeño de los otros dos, poco a poco fue llegando la escena que esperaba, la mascara de uno de los peleadores cayó, vi desde sus espaldas como estaba apuntando a Ginny con la varita y en su cara la sensación de que había sido todo pero después un escudo y lo del informe…_

-muy bien señor Potter, ahora que ya no hay nadie en este lugar por favor quitese la mochila y póngala en la roca con la estrella de David tallada que vera a unos pocos metros de usted, en ese lugar lo espera otro disco, un CD-Rom que tiene todos los datos recopilados sobre los ataques incluyendo aquel en que usted estuvo presente, mi organización a pesar de ser mágica domina los medios de comunicación Muggle como ya lo habrá notado, si esta interesado en mas información ya sabe donde localizar a un elemento que nos pondrá en contacto, hasta entonces Puede tomar el disco y dejar el pago con tranquilidad, a y que tenga buena suerte.

_Bueno, ya he terminado en este lugar ahora después de dejar la mochila y tomar el disco abro el empaque y me doy cuenta de que tiene una pequeña cantidad de C4 conectado a un sensor optico muy pequeño no puede tener mas de 50 metros de alcance y el explosivo no es mucho, apenas y alcansaria para eliminar el CD y herirme la mano, buena técnica para no llamar la atención me retiro y dejo la mochila para que la recojan ya que de intentar llevármela estoy seguro que detonarían esto, ya llevo dos días fuera de Londres debo regresar porque no tardan en despertar los demás, podría informarles de lo que he averiguado pero comenzarian a hacer muchas preguntas y no estoy dispuesto a perder a mis contactos por esto, me giro y regreso a mi auto, al entrar observo hacia la esquina del estacionamiento encuentro un pequeño baital(1) escondido en la copa de un árbol me despido de el y subo a mi auto, es gratificante de algún modo ver la cara que puso al darse cuenta de que lo había visto, es comico como después de tantos siglos de convivir aun no se acostumbran las espacies a tratarse como los vecinos que somos, por eso me alegra que el también se haya despedido con un movimiento de la mano aunque lo hayan mandado para vigilarme_

Harry llegó al día siguiente a la mansión Black muy de mañana, en cuanto Kreacher se dio cuenta de su presencia le entregó el correo, las habituales cartas, estados de cuenta tanto muggles como mágicos, diario y alguna otra carta basura

-oye Kreacher, podrías llevarme un café al estudio, tengo que revisar esto-dijo mostrándole a su elfo el CD-y por favor algo para comer-de inmediato el elfo asintió y con una exagerada reverencia salió corriendo a preparar lo que su amo le había pedido.

El joven entro en la habitación y se sentó en la silla ejecutiva del enorme escritorio, en este había a la izquierda una computadora, a la derecha varas pilas de documentos y en el centro se veía apenas espacio para poner cualquier cosa que surgiera como importante, detrás del escritorio una enorme chimenea con dos enormes cuadros cubiertos con velos a los lados y una pintura sobre la cabecera, Harry encendió la maquina y puso música instrumental, colocó el disco y comenzó a revisarlo, después de hora y media se puso en pie, y corrió los velos que cubrían los cuadros, dejando ver en uno una habitación clara, parecía un iluminado salón social y en el centro estaba el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, sonriente, sentado en una silla muy comoda y con una bandeja de dulces en la mano-hola Harry, acabo de llegar, estaba en casa de los Weasley sabias que ya nació la pequeña hija de Bill y Fleur, dice su abuela que es tan hermosa como su madre-dijo al ver al joven. El otro cuadro era muy diferente, se parecía mucho al estudio de Harry pero este estaba oscuro, solo iluminado por unas arañas colgadas del techo y en el centro estaba el también fallecido Severus Snape-ahora que quieres, no te das cuenta que estoy ocupado, hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer mas importantes que charlar con un mocoso que no puede resolver sus propios problemas-fue el saludo del hombre

-Tranquilo profesor Snape, solo les corri el veo para que vieran algo que seguramente les va a interesar a ambos-dijo el chico haciéndose a un lado para que ambos personajes pudieran ver la pantalla de la computadora

-Estas seguro de esta información Harry

-En un cien por ciento, yo mismo he sido testigo

-No puede ser cierto, la grafica de Megara debe estar mal, esas medidas no pueden ser reales, de serlo solo significarían que el fin del mundo esta a punto de llegar, Potter, donde obtuviste estos datos

-Lo obtuve de la cofradía de los "_Speculatoris"_, pidieron a cambio la copia que tenía de la biblia griega y ciento cincuenta mil euros

-Esos malditos no pedirían esa cantidad si la información no fuera real, saben que la información vale la pena ahora es el momen…-las llamas de la chimenea se encendieron y se apagaron de inmediato

-Alguien quiere entrar-dijo Harry apagando la maquina, y colocando primero un polvo negro en los maderos apagados en ese momento seguido de otro polvo de color rojo-bien, dejemosle entrar para ver quien es

La chimenea se encendió nuevamente y de ella salió el teniente Morris con un poco de polvo en la cara y aire confundido

-oye Harry, hay que revisar tu conexión al Flu, puedes creer que intente entrar y parecía que hubiera una pared puesta, no pude entrar hasta que lo volvi a intentar

-No hay nada malo con el Flu señor, es una barrera que puse ya que como casi no estoy en casa no me gustaría que alguien entrara a hurtadillas, he visto muchos casos así

-Bueno chico, antes no estabas mucho en casa porque estabas en la escuela y el trabajo, pero ahora que ya no tienes que estudiar tendras mas tiempo libre, y con la cantidad de personas que te aprecian no me sorprendería si comenzaras a recibir visitas

-Con todo respeto señor, en este momento no tengo tiempo para recibir visitas, hay mucho trabajo que hacer, y mucho que investigar

-Precisamente vengo a eso, todos tus compañeros acaban de despertar y ess muy importante que se reunan en la oficina, creo que no tuviste una adecuada inducción a lo que es en realidad en escuadrón-el hombre se dirigió a la chimenea en la que a pesar de ser un hombre alto y corpulento entro de pie-cuando termines tu reunión, podrías pasar a mi despacho, tengo algo que decirte-para después desaparecer en una llama verde, Harry lo siguió despidiéndose de los cuadros

Ya una ves en el ministerio de magia el joven se dirigió hacia donde ya lo esperaban lo demás, cuando entró el jefe comenzó a hablar, Harry comprendió que a pesar de ser un escuadrón y haber actuado juntos en realidad no era muy diferente a todos los otros niveles de aurores, cada uno era muy independiente, su propio jefe de alguna manera, dedicado a hacer sus misiones de forma individual y a solo reunirse con los demás cuando se solicitara una misión para el escuadrón en especifico, por lo que nadie interferiría con sus planes y mientras que estuviera en esos momentos estaría todo bien, después de eso todos salieron a sus trabajos normales y vidas iguales, así a pesar de ser aurores uno vivía también como diseñador de artículos explosivos, otra era dueña de un pequeño comercio y así diferentes cosas en cuanto a Harry tenía que desempeñar el papel de un joven auror de estatus medio, y millonario del mundo mágico, ocultando todos su identidad mas peligrosa, después de eso se fue al despacho del teniente Morris

-señor, auror Harry Potter reportándose como se le indico

-ya te dije que olvides los formalismos cuando estemos a solas, somos amigos, pero siéntate que tengo algo que hablar contigo

-¿de que se trata jefe-Dijo Harry tomando asiento-hay algo acerca de lo ocurrido en la academia?

-acerca de lo ocurrido con tus experimentos nada, pero si con respecto a ala academia, sere franco e iré al grano-dijo tomando un aire serio-quiero que te unas al cuerpo docente, hay una plaza de profesor vacante y necesito a alguien de confianza que la cubra por un par de semanas mientras consigo al nuevo profesor, y como se que convendrá investigar mas en las aulas de proyectos te lo digo a ti antes que a nadie, además te servirá como recordatorio

-en serio jefe, y que clase quiere que imparta, sigilo y rastreo, combate y duelo, estrategia militar, posiones…

-Bueno, en realidad es una clase que te servirá también para controlarte y entender mejor quienes somos –dijo un poco nervioso –quiero que impartas "Perfil de la carrera" a los de nuevo ingreso

_**  
(1)Baital es el vampiro indio, su forma natural es mitad hombre, mitad murciélago, mide medio metro.**_


	8. 8GTP

**8.-GTP(Great Teacher Potter) ****(1)**

En el aula de Perfil de la carrera había un grupo de alrededor de cuarenta jóvenes, todos ellos recién egresados de sus escuelas esperando recibir su segunda clase en el curso, al inicio del curso el profesor se había retirado de la docencia después de tener su primera clase sin dar explicación alguna

-ya escuchaste, dicen que el nuevo profesor es un auror completamente cualificado

-yo escuche que es del escuadrón antimotines

-no hay un escuadrón antimotines, pero dicen que algunos de sus miembros no son de humano

-pues yo escuche que fue un estudiante del gran "_ojo loco_" Moody y que se desquita con los estudiantes de cómo lo trataron en la escuela

En el momento en que todos estaban esperando sonó la campana de ingreso, todos adoptaron su posición más inocente, era importante dar una buena impresión si no se sabía con quien se estaba tratando, apenas se habían acomodado en sus butacas cuando en el pizarrón comenzó a escribirse la frase _"los veo en la entrada este del edificio" ___ todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron directamente hacia el lugar donde les había citado, al llegar encontraron un hombre alto con una capa de viaje que le cubría todo el cuerpo, y apenas se podía ver sus ojos brillantes y redondos, como si la poca luz del bastante nublado día se escondiera de él, todos quedaron de piedra ante tan tenebroso Espectáculo

-Un Dementor

-no seas idiota, los dementores están confinados a Azkaban

-pues parece que uno se les escapo y…

-no digas idioteces mocoso, los dementores no se atreverían a venir a este lugar ya que sería lo último que harían en su inexistencia-dijo el hombre con una voz de ultratumba y un tono burlesco-soy su tutor, mi nombre no les importa pero síganme vamos a nuestra primera clase, dijo señalando hacia los campos de entrenamiento y al levantar la mano los alumnos pudieron ver aunque por una decima de segundo una garra cubierta de pelo y sangre que inmediatamente desapareció bajo la manga

-señor es que

-acaso te di permiso de hablar escoria-el tono y las palabras del hombre erizaron la piel de los presentes-el que quiera hablar debe levantar la mano que yo lo veré aunque esté a mis espaldas, si desobedecen mi orden será lo último que hagan en su vida-Y mientras caminaba hacia los campos todos los jóvenes lo seguían con cierto recelo-Estoy seguro de que sabe porque me han asignado a esta clase, se dice que es la más indisciplinada así por lo tanto necesitan un profesor que pueda controlarlos, la verdad es que no me importa si se convierten en aurores, vendedores o magos oscuros , en el último de los casos solo tengo que cazarlos y matarles –Al llegar al gran espacio vacío que se dirigían, se encontraron con que en el frente solo había una mesa que seguramente tenía algunas cosas encima pero estas estaban cubiertas por una tela que no dejaba ver nada-Ahora es momento de nuestra primera clase-dijo destapando lentamente la primera parte de la mesa donde se veían algunas alhajas

-vaya, pero si es el pequeño del jefe, ya estas abusando psicológicamente de los novatos, esto no está nada bien, sobre todo cuando se supone que debes enseñarles a actuar de una forma ética-dijo burlón un hombre de mediana edad, de más de dos metros de altura y con una cicatriz que recorría desde la parte baja de su ojo izquierdo hasta su labio superior-no crees que sería mejor que te quitaras el disfraz, con tu verdadera cara y cuerpo seria el mismo impacto para esta clase,

-Solo quería demostrarles un punto de conducta antes de comenzar el curso pero bueno ya que lo echaste todo a perder esta clase perdió la mayoría de su encanto-y se bajo la capucha de la máscara dejando ver su verdadero rostro, mientras se quitaba el resto de la capa y su cuerpo regresaba a la normalidad Harry no prestó importancia más que a dos miradas, una de una chica y la del chico a su lado, estos parecían odiarlo mientras que todos los demás lo miraban sin creer que fuera el-muy bien ya que saben quién soy en realidad las presentaciones salen sobrando

-ese maldito nos engaño

-no se supone que debía estar en alguna misión

-yo escuche que lo habían mandado a las montañas a combatir gigantes

-yo escuche que es un fracaso y una mentira completa

-muy bien ya que están tan platicadores creo que olvidaron lo que les dije hace un momento sobre hablar sin permiso-un chico levantó la mano y Harry lo señaló con su mano ya humana

-señor, solo nos preguntábamos porque usted es quien nos dará nuestras clases

-eso es una orden del comandante Morris, yo solo sigo las ordenes-varias manos mas se levantaron y Harry comenzó a señalar

.pero es un poco incongruente señor, usted es casi de nuestra edad, cuanta experiencia en ética puede tener más que nosotros

-a diferencia de ustedes yo he estado en peligro y enfrentado a magos tenebrosos desde que era apenas un mago aprendiz, como les dije no me interesa esta clase en lo más mínimo, solo lo hago porque me lo ordenaron

-lo sabía, es solo un maldito acecino-dijo la chica en un susurro a su compañero

-así es mocosa, solo soy un asesino-la joven se sorprendió de ser escuchada entre todo el barullo-dime que he hecho para que me odies, estoy frente a ti y voy a escucharte, o es que solo sirves para hablar mal de la gente cuando crees que no te escucha y no puede responderte

La chica no respondió, solo lo miró fijamente con odio, como si quisiera gritarle pero conteniéndose por ser un profesor, de repente un rayo de luz roja paso casi rosando el oído izquierdo de Harry que se había inclinado sin mostrar mayor sorpresa u otra emoción, sino que por el contrario parecía haber estado esperando ese movimiento, todos los alumnos giraron sus cabezas como si no hubieran visto nada, aunque no pudieron evitar la sorpresa de que lo hubiera esquivado,

-así que eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer, una patética imitación de desmaius, bueno ya que ustedes no desean que yo les de clase, y la verdad es que yo tampoco lo deseo vamos a hacer una cosa, el sargento Sagara ha venido para prestar su apoyo como mediador, lo que vamos a hacer es que ustedes me van a atacar con todo lo que tengan, si logran por algún milagro derribarme o por lo menos que una de mis rodillas toque el suelo todos los que quieran podrán dejar esta clase y tendrán una calificación de entre 8 y 10 dependiendo de cuanto hayan participado

-señor con todo respeto, usted es un auror completamente entrenado y nosotros acabamos de entrar a la academia, no podríamos vencerlo en una batalla de uno contra uno

-si eso es lo que piensas no entiendo que haces acá, un auror está preparado para enfrentar situaciones en las que su vida depende de decisiones rápidas, depende también de sus camaradas y para que no estén lloriqueando no usare mi varita, mientras que ustedes si lo harán-hubo un murmullo general

-muy bien-dijo Sagara-esto se hará de la siguiente forma, yo les señalare y a quien señale pasara al frente y se batirá con el Sargento Potter, una cosa les digo, deben atacarlo como si quisieran matarlo, o de lo contrario terminaran en la enfermería

Después de esto Harry saco su varita y con una floritura apareció una pared de cristal frente a la mesa que había, colocó la varita en una parte de la mesa y se alejo del sitio, Sagara señaló a la joven que antes había quedado callada, la que atacó con una bola de fuego, Harry solo la esquivo sin esfuerzo

-eres lenta, y por eso morirás a manos de un mago oscuro de tercera-dijo Harry acercándose tan rápido que la chica no pudo reaccionar y arrebatándole la varita-quien sigue

El siguiente fue el joven que había estado hablando con la chica, lanzó al igual que ella una bola de fuego, mucho más grande que Harry esquivo con un poco de dificultad, después un rayo rojo, luego un azul y cuando estaba seguro de que Harry había caído en la trampa le lanzó dos hechizos y una maldición, hacia donde calculo que iba a dirigirse, pero fueron esquivados sin mucho esfuerzo y el auror continuo avanzando hacia él hasta que con una patada y un puñetazo en la cara lo derribo arrancándole la varita de la mano

-no eres del todo malo, pero te falta saber improvisar, crees que puedes calcular a los demás sin contar que los factores sorpresa existen

Después de eso comenzaron a pasar de a dos, tres, cinco, diez, hasta que todos juntos estuvieron peleando contra uno solo, en ese momento Harry comenzó a moverse mas y mas rápido haciendo que los chicos cometieran errores

-vamos mocosos peleen de verdad o me decepcionaran, yo sabía que este grupo era el más cruel de todos pero no son más que una porquería

Después de eso todos se separaron un poco dejando a Harry en el centro de un circulo apuntaron con su varita y lanzaron hechizos hacia él, pero este hizo unos movimientos con sus manos y al ponerlas en tierra una gran pared bloqueo todos los ataques, cuando el polvo levantado por los impactos de los ataques contra la barricada de Harry se disipó vieron que esta estaba llena de cráteres de diferentes tamaños, pero ninguno la atravesaba, después se desmoronó y su creador no estaba dentro de ella

-En serio, parece que solo fue una pérdida de tiempo, ya que ninguno de ustedes hizo lo que le dije, sus ataques son patéticos-Harry estaba tras ellos dibujando un circulo en el suelo con varias figuras en su interior, nadie atinó a reaccionar Harry lo tocó con uno de sus dedos varias raíces de árbol surgieron de la tierra, y todos los alumnos estuvieron firmemente sujetos por ellas-muy bien creo que el juego terminó, ninguno de ustedes tiene lo necesario para ser un Auror, temen por ustedes mismos, no saben trabajar como equipo, y además ni siquiera saben mantener un duelo decente por ustedes mismos-trono sus dedos y los alumnos fueron liberados por las raíces que volvieron bajo la tierra

-señor, usted dijo que no iba a usar magia-reclamo un estudiante

-yo solo dije que no iba a usar mi varita, nunca dije que no fuera a usar magia

-pero usted sabe usar magia sin varita como es que alguien use hechizos tan poderosos sin ayuda de su varita

-aun les falta mucho, un mago tiene la magia en su interior y aunque la varita ayuda a canalizarla más eficientemente por sus propiedades no es el único método para hacer magia, muchos niños magos hace magia sin varita antes de ingresar a la escuela, mucho más poderosa de lo que se cree posible, algunos al recibir un corte que no les gusta hacen crecer su cabello en una hora otros dan saltos enorme con un pequeño impulso y hasta parece que pudieran volar o levitar, unos desaparecen cosas o las invocan, y cuando son entrenados aprenden que para hacer magia se necesita la varita olvidando todo esto, solo se necesita una forma de canalizar la magia, los sellos o posiciones de manos son muy utilizados en el oriente, los círculos de transformación son conocidos desde hace miles de años y usados en la alquimia para realizar magia, además de de que hay muchas formas más para hacerlo, yo solo les mostré dos de las más comunes

Hubo un murmullo general unos con temor, otros con emoción y algunos con desprecio, pero todos muy atentos a su instructor, después de eso Harry pasó por en medio de los jóvenes y tomo su varita de la mesa, la miró fijamente como perdido en sus pensamientos y la guardó bajo su manga derecha

-un mago siempre podrá hacer magia más fácilmente con la varita ya que esta se convierte en una extensión del propio brazo, pero si por algún motivo no puedes utilizarla siempre debes tener un haz bajo la manga ahora comencemos con las clases-dijo tomando las alhajas una por una-la placa de un auror-dijo levantando por lo alto una cadena con un par de placas colgando muy parecidas a las de los militares Muggles y después poniéndosela alrededor del cuello-los identifica como guardianes de la ley y protectores del mundo mágico, será suya si logran terminar la carrera y hasta el final de sus días-ahora levantó un brazalete de unos veinte centímetros de ancho de tres colores-el brazalete de un auror, hecho de diamantes y oro élfico, sustancias que al combinarse con un poco de magia y fuego de dragón crean una aleación que puede soportar virtualmente cualquier ataque-dijo poniéndoselo en el antebrazo izquierdo-será suyo si sobreviven a estos años de entrenamiento, y finalmente-dijo poniendo en su dedo medio de la mano derecha un anillo de color verde, amarillo y rojo al igual que el brazalete que portaba-el anillo de un Auror, muestra el rango de su dueño, y actúa como un concentrador de magia, ayudando a elevar el poder de los aurores, les pertenecerá si no han muerto o escapado antes de que acabe el curso-se dirigió a la mesa y descubrió el resto-el uniforme, la capa y la escoba, estos elementos los identificaran como aurores ante la sociedad mientras que los anteriores lo harán entre sus camaradas-en la mesa había una escoba deportiva pero que a la vez parecía capaz de soportar un trato muy duro, la capa era negra y emitía algunos destellos al ponerla al sol pero cuando Harry pasó su mano por debajo de ella esta desapareció, era una capa de invisibilidad, mientras que el uniforme era negro, pantalones camisa botas y cinturón, todos ellos de algún material entre tela, piel y metal, y al igual que la capa y la escoba tenía un dragón y un fénix siguiéndose en un circulo con las alas extendidas-todas estas mas otras armas son de uso exclusivo para los aurores, pero si el algún momento son completamente desarmados y se encuentran solos lo único que no les podrán quitar es esto-dijo levantando a la altura de su rostro un libro que rezaba_ "Los valores del Auror" _las bases de las creencias de esta organización, Justicia, paz y valor para defender a los seres que nos importan esto es lo que los acompañara durante toda su vida como aurores y aun después de retirarse, esto estará con ustedes hasta el último aliento de su existencia, un auror vive y muere bajo estos ideales como ya les dije, Lealtad, Valor, Esperanza para los demás, Rectitud y Protección y la fuerza para entregar la vida por los seres amados, esto es lo que representa un auror para la sociedad Mágica-mientras decía esto Harry, el anillo de Sagara brilló con una luz Amarilla, este miró hacia el profesor que le dirigió una mirada y asintió, inmediatamente después Sagara desapareció con una sonrisa, dejando a Harry con su clase

(1) Para los que no ven anime hay una serie llamada GTO(Great Teacher Onizuka) altamente recomendable para todo el público, aunque este capítulo no tiene nada que ver con ella


End file.
